


Operation Storybrooke

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti CS, F/F, Sexy Times, anti oq, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Emma 'Savior' Swan is on a mission - to save the world and maaaybe win the heart of the love of her life back.





	1. Operation Dirty Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here and I brought a gift with me!  
> So I hope you're all doing good after this mediocre OUAT finale.  
> This is a new - bigger - project. It's partly and loosely based on Ghost Recon (thank you UBISOFT). I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment, tell me what you think.

                                                                                   

 

“The drone is up.” Emma whispered through her earpiece. “Marking the captain.” A voice whispered, muffled.

Emma slowly raised her assault rifle, looking through the riflescope.

She breathed calmly, pointing the red dot of her gun at the captain's head.

She pressed the trigger, and the captain fell to the ground.

Emma breathed out, her body relaxing. “I think we're clear.” The ghost whispered, glancing at his leader, _Emma 'Savior' Swan_ who was laying just a few feet away in the dirt.

“Yeah, I think so. Let's move in, you guys ready?” Emma asked, slowly getting to her feet.

Three voices agreed to her plan. Those of Hoyt, Ryker and Kozik— _her Ghost Team_.

Emma pressed the little button on her earpiece, dialing the number of her Staff Sergeant and CIA undercover agent, Natalie Mitchell.

“This is Savior; we've infiltrated all the guards around the building. We're ready to move in.” Emma reported, while her watchful eyes scanned the area around them.

“Grab O'Neill, I do not want him harmed in any way, okay. We will take this goddamn cartel down, tonight! Gather as much intel, as you can, but you need to move fast—be out of there before they send any more reinforcements. Well, that's what's left of it.” Mitchell laughed in amusement. Then to the rest of them, “Great work, team.” “Oh, and Savior...once we're done here in Ireland, how about we go out and grab a drink?” The Agent chuckled.

Emma was momentarily taken aback, while her three colleagues quietly laughed—hearing the entire conversation over their own earpieces.

“Umm, sure…But let's get this over with, first.” Emma laughed nervously, shaking her head at the boys.

“Mitchell out!” The line cracked.

“The sergeant’s got the hots for you!” Hoyt teased her, his eyes twinkling, although half of his face was covered by a bandana wrapped around it and Emma couldn't really see it.

“Very funny. Check your gear, guys.” Emma commanded, reloading both her rifle and machine gun.

Her gloved hand reached into her breast pocket, as she pulled out a slightly crumpled old picture.

The blonde stared at it with sad eyes—missing _her_ every goddamn second for the last ten years. But it's been her ritual ever since; whenever they were about to move in, she would look at this picture.

* * *

 

**_Flashback: 10 Years Ago_ **

_She would do it! Today! Emma sucked in a sharp breath, bracing herself for what was about to come. She looked over to her, and was just amazed. Regina was basically glowing! The brunette had just received the great news that she was accepted to attend the Harvard Business School._

_“Emma, Emma!”_

_The blonde's eyes shot up, looking at the brunette girl who walked, gleaming, towards her—waving the letter in her hands._

_“Hey, Regina, I heard…Mom told me, that's so great…I'm so happy for you!” Emma smiled briefly._

_“Thank you. What's up with you? You seem…sad?” Regina noticed and of course, she would. They had been best friends since kindergarten._

_“Nah, I'm just… Look, there's something I gotta tell you… Can we maybe, sit down for a second?” Emma hesitantly asked, glancing at the bench._

_“Absolutely.” Regina agreed, walking to the wooden bench._

_“We have been friends for a veeery long time now, and…you're the one I'm the most comfortable with.” Emma began, barely looking at Regina—this was tough._

_“I've come to realize during the last few years, that I'm in love with you—in…in a romantic way.” Emma swallowed, slowly looking up at Regina._

_The brunette looked surprised, and shocked._

_“I…I don't know what to say…I didn't know, Emma…” The brunette rasped, running her hands through her dark brown hair._

_Emma nodded, swallowing again—but this time a big lump seemed to be stuck in her throat._

_“I value you and our friendship… But…I don't feel this way about you.” Regina carefully said, insecurely looking at Emma._

_A flash of hurt crossed Emma's face and she looked down at her sweaty palms._

_“Yeah…you know… No problem… Uh, it's late… I gotta go.” Emma stuttered, jumping to her feet._

_“Emma, wait…no, don't run…” Regina called after her, but the blonde darted for the parking lot and was gone._

_“I don't want to ruin this…” The brunette whispered for no one to hear._

_Emma did run—as far as way as possible. She left Storybrooke and went to the police academy._

_After being recruited by the CIA for her outstanding skills, Emma went undercover. Since then, she's been leading Operation “Ghost”—a sanctioned outfit that does not exist—not for anyone else except for the CIA._

_On several occasions, Emma has been in touch with her family, never telling them anything about her real work. To them, she is a simple police officer in Boston._

* * *

 

**Present Day**

“Buckle up, guys. It’s go time!” Emma instructed, grabbing her gun, adjusting the bandana around her face.

They slowly crept around the building, as Emma slightly leaned around the entrance—glancing into the clubhouse.

“Eyes on O'Neill…” She whispered. “Guard the three other entrance doors, I'm moving in.”

She didn't make a single sound when she snuck into the room, crouching behind the elder man, who was oblivious to their presence.

Emma took in a deep breath and stood—holding her gun to his temple. “Don't move...” She whispered dangerously, pressing the gun harder against the man's head.

“What do you want?” O'Neill asked, his accent thick and _oh, so Irish_.

Emma ignored his question, eyes scanning his desk. Hoyt and Ryker walked to her, grabbing whatever they could carry while Kozik continued guarding the door.

“Okay, let's go…” Emma ordered, while she was tying O'Neill's hands behind his back, yanking him onto his feet.

“I have rights, you know! You can't do this to me—what is this bollocks?” Hey angrily shouted, as Emma kicked him in the knee.

“Shut the fuck up.” She growled.

They quickly walked out of the clubhouse, while Emma guided O'Neill to their big SUV.

She pushed the man into the car and onto the backseat, while Hoyt took the driver's seat.

* * *

 

Natalie Mitchell leaned threateningly over Fergus O'Neill, while waving a thick folder of files at him.

“So…you're telling me that this isn't the main chapter of your drug and gun cartel?”

O'Neill laughed a dirty, humorless laugh. “Oh, you foolish, girl. You really believe taking me down will change anything? We're all over the world, Miss–”

“Mitchell… We searched his stuff…” Kozik interrupted, O'Neill's Laptop in his hands.

“Apparently there are some ties in the US; they monitor drugs and guns through a town called Storybrooke.” The man continued explaining, eyes roaming over the screen.

“What? Oh, well...it looks like Operation 'Dirty Whisky' is not over yet. Thanks to the Savior for hacking your server, you foolish old man.” She spat at O'Neill, who looked distraught at the woman.

* * *

 

Emma left the little bathroom of the safe house, as she re-wrapped the bandana around her face once again.

“Hey, the Operation is not over… We're going to the states.” Ryker exclaimed, scratching his scruffy chin.

“What? Where?” Emma asked in disbelief. “Town called Storybrooke. Never heard of it. Guess that's their advantage, though.” He shrugged, taking off his weapons slowly, very careful with them.

Emma paled. She rubbed her tired eyes, swallowing hard. “I need to talk to Mitchell…”


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it and comments are much appreciated! :)

Mitchell, Kozik, Ryker and Hoyt were sitting across Emma, looking expectantly at her.

“So… You’re saying that Storybrooke is your hometown?” Mitchell slowly repeated Emma’s earlier words.

“Yes, I can’t possibly go undercover there.” Emma breathed, briefly squeezing her eyes shut—a headache creeping up behind her brow.

Mitchell nodded in slow motion, appearing to be lost in thoughts.

After a few moments of silence, she raised her eyes—looking directly at Emma.

“Your cover will be your real identity… Look, no one in Storybrooke knows that you’re a ghost. It’s perfect.” Natalie said, clapping her hands together.

“What? Listen, I can’t go there… It’s…it’s complicated.”

Her boss looked warily at her. “What are you not telling us?”

Emma swallowed, rubbing her neck in desperation. “Nothing that concerns our mission, just personal stuff…”

“Very well, then. You will go there as Emma Swan—former Boston Cop—That is an order!” Mitchell commanded.

“Ryker, Kozik and Hoyt will show up after a few days, disguised as tourists—you won’t be linked. I am setting up a Safe house there—I’ll go as Natalie Mitchell, photographer.” The Sergeant explained, while typing her report and orders down.

“Who are you really, by the way?” Kozik asked, interested in learning more about his boss. “I mean you know our real identities…”

Mitchell looked at the youngest of her agents, a smirk playing on her lips. “Wouldn’t you want to know.”

“Go to bed early, we will be heading out at dawn. No drinking!” She winked playfully at her team and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Emma looked out of the small airplane window, lost in thoughts. How would this go? How would Regina react?

Maybe she wasn’t in Storybrooke anymore. No. Who was she kidding? Her mother would’ve told her if the brunette had left the town.

Emma was so used to being someone else, working from the shadows, hiding everything about her… It was new to the blonde to go back and just be herself. Who was she even?

_Not the teenage girl who fell for her brunette childhood friend—not anymore._

* * *

 

_**Flashback: 12 Years Ago** _

_“Stop with this nonsense, or I’ll…” Regina stopped speaking, abruptly, as another load of flour hit her face._

_The brunette spat some of it out, wiping the powder from her face. Emma stood in front of her, sporting a shit-eating grin. “Or, you what?”_

_Regina remained silent, eyeing her friend with fiery eyes._

_The young brunette slowly grabbed a fistful of flour; then she lunged forward onto Emma—rubbing the powder all over the blonde’s face._

_Emma stumbled backwards, hitting the counter behind her. “Ouch!” She coughed—mouth dry due to the flour._

_Regina remained pressed against the blonde’s body, grinning. “You deserved this!”_

_Emma’s mouth was still dry, but not because of the flour—swallowing heavily, she looked up at her friend._

_“I… I probably did.” She stuttered, her eyes pausing briefly on Regina’s lips._

_Brown eyes changed from mischievous to something vulnerable_ — _once she picked up on the tension flowing between them._

_Emma licked her dry lips, willing her eyes back up to Regina’s._

_“What is this mess?”_

_Regina jumped back, away from Emma and looked to the kitchen door._

_“I’m sorry, mother… We were just_ — _”_

 _“Clean all of this; we need the cakes ready at four—not one minute later, understood?” Cora barked, her eyes wandered suspiciously to Emma_.

_“Yes, of course, mother.” Regina whispered, ducking her head slightly as she turned around to grab a cloth to clean their mess._

* * *

 

Emma drove past the **‘Welcome to Storybrooke’** sign, her stomach heavy, and a lump stuck in her throat.

It had been 10 years since she left—since she left all of this behind.

Well, unfinished business would eventually creep up on all of us and force us to face it—one way or another.

Green eyes were roaming the street— _nothing had changed!_

The same houses, the same stores.

Curious eyes followed her—Emma knew most of them.

She drove up to her parent’s house, parking her yellow bug in the driveway.

The blonde woman gulped, cautiously opening the front door.

At first, the house appeared empty, but after stepping in, she noticed the sound of footsteps upstairs.

“Hello?”

The blonde heard a thud, then loud steps on the stairs.

“Emma?”

“Hey, mom…” Emma said, grinning nervously at the petite brunette.

“Oh, God. It’s really you!” Mary gasped, running towards her daughter, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Emma returned the hug, genuinely; briefly closing her eyes.

“What a surprise! Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?!”

Emma slowly let go of her mother, still smiling at her. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. So, here I am.”

“Yes, that’s true. Why do you have a scar on your face? Wait, I’ll call your father. He will be so happy!” Mary exclaimed with glee, as she searched for her mobile.

“I’ll go upstairs and start unpacking!” Emma pointed to her backpack and suitcase. Mary gave a thumbs-up, already chatting excitingly on the phone with her husband, David.

* * *

 

When Emma entered her old room, it was like traveling back in time. It hadn’t changed at all!

With a huff she dropped her bags, slowly sitting down on her old bed. It was all too much. She didn’t prepare for any of this and it made her head swim.

Emma’s biggest concern was Regina. She knew the brunette all too well… She was beautiful _and_ fierce. Emma hated to be on the receiving end of her wrath, but knew she would be—eventually.

The blonde let out a quiet sigh, as she grabbed and opened her backpack.

* * *

 

The diner was packed and buzzing as Emma and her parents entered the little restaurant.

“Hey, guys—Emma?” Ruby gasped in disbelief upon seeing the blonde.

“Yeah...” Emma grinned shyly at her friend.

“Oh, Gosh! It’s been AGES!” Ruby yelled in excitement. She dropped the tray on the counter, jumping into Emma’s arms.

The blonde embraced Ruby tightly and laughed. Hey, this wasn’t so bad… Suddenly, she realized she had missed her friend and her family.

“Actually, I’m mad at you. But, right now that will have to wait… What would you like to eat? Drink? It’s on me!” Ruby happily rambled.

“Which means it’s on me—Hello Emma!” Granny smiled, just leaving her kitchen, carrying a tray of fresh food in her hands.

“Um... Grilled cheese and a cold root beer, please!” Emma placed her order, smiling at her tall friend and the old grandma. “It’s really good to see you guys.” She breathed.

“Likewise. What happened to your face?” Granny asked suspiciously.

“Ah, _this?_ Long story, accident, nothing major.” Emma shrugged, swallowing. She couldn’t possibly tell them what _really_ had happened.

“I’m going to join my parents at their table. See you later, Granny.” She left quickly, before any more questions could come up.

* * *

 

“So, why are you here?” Her father asked, sipping his soda.

“Like I said, I wanted to visit you. Speaking of which, are there any open positions at the Sheriff’s Department?” She asked, carefully studying her dad’s—Sheriff David Nolan—reaction.

“Well, there is one; but, why? Aren’t you a cop in Boston?” He furrowed his brow, eyes scanning his daughter for clues.

“Yeah, well...I was, but Boston got to be too much for me and I really wanted to return home.” Emma swallowed, looking down at her hands.

“Awe, how great!” Her mother exclaimed, fingers curling around Emma’s hand.

“Feel free to apply, although there is something you must know. You’ll need to send your application directly to the town’s Mayor, who happens to be—” He got cut off by the jingling of the doorbell.

Slowly, Emma turned her head to the entrance; and was met with fiery brown eyes that stared at in complete disbelief.

 _Regina_.

Emma had faced A LOT during her time as a Ghost; Mobs, Drug Dealers, Cartel Leaders, and all kinds of other scum. However, none of them made her so weak in the knees, nor her head dizzy, as _Regina fucking Mills!_


	3. Not welcome here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me.  
> Thank you for your comments and of course I value and appreciate every single one!  
> Let me know what you think and enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> PS. This is a SQ FF, so don't worry about Robin, okay?

It felt like someone squeezed her heart. Her blood started to boil, as she stared at her former friend.

Regina swallowed hard, licking her sudden dry lips. It took her several moments, to finally react.

The brunette started to smile, her best fake aka politician smile, as she slowly walked to the Nolan's.

"Who do we have here?" Regina asked, stopping at the table, as she smiled dangerously down at Emma.

"Hey...um...Regina." Emma mumbled, blushing and very nervous. "I just arrived today."

"Well... It's certainly a surprise. How long will you be staying?" The brunette woman asked, distain lacing her voice.

"Um...Yeah, a while, I guess..." Emma stuttered, hiding her shaking hands beneath the table.

Regina took the blonde in, noticing how fit and strong she was. The brunette's eyes lingered at the scar that spread across her eyebrow down to her upper cheek. For a moment, she wondered what had happened to Emma - but quickly reminded herself that she didn't care. They weren't friends anymore.

"Very well, good day." With these last words, Regina turned around, starting to walk away.

 

"She's the Mayor now." David whispered, his eyes flicking to his wife for a brief moment.

Emma gulped down her coffee, as she stared in disbelief at her Father. "Wow, she has come a long way, huh?"

"Indeed...I'm teaching her Son - Henry, very nice boy." Mary smiled, as she looked to the brunette woman - who stood at the counter talking to Ruby.

"Her...her Son?" Emma stuttered, her mind racing - taking in all the new information about her friend - well, _former friend_.  

"Yes, she' adopted him 6 years ago." Mary explained to her shocked daughter.

"Emma, I know this is probably nothing you want to talk about. But what did happen between you and Regina?"

The blonde avoided her Mother's eyes at all costs. It was one thing to work undercover and plot against criminal associations. However, it was an entire different thing, when your Parents interrogate you, they'd spot a lie from a mile away.

"We fought, I left. That's the story." Emma said, while staring down at her sweaty hands.

 "Oh Emma, I'm sure there is more to this." Mary pressed her brow crinkling as she regarded the blonde woman with disbelief in her eyes.

Emma felt her phone vibrate against her leg, as she pulled it out of her pocket.

 

**"Forest, 9 pm."**

 

Emma knew this was a cryptic message from her team. She bit her lip, completely ignoring her Mother's eyes.

Suddenly she realized that she could not stay at her Parent's house. It would be impossible to work from there - her Mother was too nosey.

"I um...need to ask Ruby for a room at the B&B." She said, as she stood up from her seat.

"Emma, why? You can stay at home." David spoke up, his eyes gazing questioningly at his daughter.

The blonde woman stopped in her tracks, as she turned back to her Parents.

"Yeah, but I need to...have some space. I... don't take this the wrong way, okay?" With these words, she turned back around, rushing over to Ruby.

* * *

 

After picking up her stuff at Emma's Parents house, she went straight back to the Bed & Breakfast.

Tonight she would receive her guns and equipment, and the report. Maybe Mitchell found out who their target was.

She needed to get her shit together, or all of this would fail. But seeing Regina, after so many years was hard on Emma.

The suppressed feelings were slowly seeping back into her heart and brain. She didn't know how to handle them. Of course, at first it was overwhelming, to see her. But once the blonde saw the fake smile and the hatred shining in those beautiful brown eyes, she realized this was past mending anything.

 

A loud knock pulled Emma out of her thoughts. She dropped her bag to the floor, as she walked to the door.

"Hey!" Ruby smiled at her friend, fresh towels in her hand. "Granny wanted me to bring them to you."

"Oh thank you." Emma took them from Ruby's hands, letting the slender woman in her room.

"So why exactly are you staying here?" The tall brunette asked causally, while leaning against the doorframe.

"Because I need some space, I just arrived a few hours ago and it's already so much to cope with." Emma explained, while she placed the towels on her bed.

"Yeah, that's understandable. Sooo...Regina. She was pretty nice, hm?"

Emma's head whipped around, as she looked at her friend. "Nice my ass, she fucking hates me."

"Oh come one, she doesn't hate you...She's just...pissed, rightly so. I mean you left over night, no message, or anything. What happened?" Ruby pressed, glaring at her blonde friend.

Emma's hand ran through her hair, as she looked anywhere but at Ruby.

 

"I...it's complicated, okay?"

"Oh Emma, please...I'm your friend! It's eating you alive!" Ruby argued, stepping closer to Emma.

"I...I confessed my feelings to her, she didn't return them, so I ran." Emma said, squeezing her eyes shut for a brief moment.

"I...I didn't know..." Ruby stammered, looking apologetic at Emma.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I really need to take a shower and do stuff..." Emma mumbled defeated, as she opened her suitcase.

"Yes, I'm out of your hair in a minute. But there's something you gotta know." Ruby hastily said.

 

Emma raised her head at this, looking expectantly at her friend.

Ruby swallowed briefly, her eyes wandering around. "How should I say this? Well, Regina is engaged to Robin - Who you probably don't know yet. He's from England."

It was as if someone threw a ton of bricks against Emma's face. She swallowed drily, bracing her hands against her suitcase.

"Good for her..." She choked out, closing her eyes - trying to control the mayhem within herself.

Ruby eyed her with worry, as she carefully laid a hand on the blonde's back. "It's okay, you know - to feel sad."

Emma wiped a single tear away, as she took a deep breath. "I'm good...It's just a lot to process." She whispered.

 

"Emma, what did happen to you? All those years?"

The blonde wiped another tear away, as she finally looked up to Ruby. "Nothing, I'm fine."

* * *

 

Emma stepped out of the shower, drying her hair and body. She slipped into a black skinny jeans and black hoodie.

She grabbed her phone and keys, when someone knocked. "Jesus, typical Storybooke not a minute to myself..." Emma mumbled annoyed, walking to the door.

She quickly pulled it open, only to be greeted by Regina - standing in front of her.

It all went very fast. Emma was shoved back into the room, when a hand collided with her cheek. A burning pain spread across her face a loud slap pierced through the air.

 

" What . Are . You . Doing . Here?" Each word was punctuated with another light shove, until Emma's legs hit the bed.

But Emma didn't do anything, she let the brunette vent and attack her. Once it died down, Emma looked her former friend in the eyes.

"I'm here because I missed my family and friends. And I owe you an apology." Emma whispered.

Regina let out a loud snort, rolling her eyes. "A little late, hm? You are such a selfish prick, Emma and a goddamn coward."

Emma swallowed, wincing at the brunette's sharp words.

 

"You left me alone! After all, we have been through. The second I refused you...You fucking ran! Shove your apology where the sun doesn't shine. And to make this clear, you're most definitely not welcome here." Regina's words hit Emma and she knew she deserved it.

The brunette glared a last moment at her, as she turned around to leave.

 

"I was at Harvard."

"Excuse me?" Regina angrily asked, her eyes shooting daggers at Emma.

"I went to Harvard to visit you...To talk to you...but..."

"But you were a coward again..." Regina finished, shaking her head as she felt tears burn behind her eyes. _She would not cry - not in front of the person who had hurt her the most._

"You looked so...carefree and happy. I didn't want to...destroy that. I.." Emma voice broke, and she turned away from Regina.

"There's nothing left to destroy, Emma. You did exactly that a long time ago." The brunette whispered, as she left the room.

* * *

 

Regina leaned against the wall in the hallway, as she wiped the tears away. Of course, she loved Emma and she never - not once - stopped loving her.

But seeing the blonde after all this time - and with how they had left things - she couldn't simply forgive her. Emma had left and hurt her in the process. The only person she had always trusted.

And why? Just because Regina hasn't been ready to act on her feelings for Emma.

Because she was afraid of her Mother and the consequences that would've followed - ten years ago.

 


	4. Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoooo! Yep, here I am - with a new chapter. Thanks to the heat and the rain, I was able to write this one down. Thank you for the comments, keep them coming - it's really encouraging :). Oh, and two other things!
> 
> 1\. Music sparks my creativity and I wanted to share the songs with you, so I set up this Spotify Playlist - I might add some other songs later, so check it out! https://open.spotify.com/user/missawesome87/playlist/2nWts5N0IXGPgTrKBzDPvL
> 
> 2\. Did you wonder on which game it's loosely based on? Then watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jmzo4KvRmsM&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Enough said! Enjoy! :)

She wiped the sweat off her brow, as her eyes took in the dark clearing. Emma spotted through her binoculars a little abandoned hut, roughly 500 meters away from her.

She felt awful. After Regina's departure, the blonde had spent mere minutes just crying. Everything had been coming back to her. _All the memories, feelings and the guilt._

Truth be told, when she had received her first mission report, she went to Harvard to see Regina. _One last time_ , before she was going undercover.

Emma took a deep breath, adjusting her backpack as she started walking down the little hill. She would finish this operation and leave this hellhole called Storybrooke.

She wasn’t welcome after all, Regina made that one clear.

* * *

 

“Good to see you, Savior!” Mitchell greeted, taking the blonde in.

“Likewise.” Emma nodded, pulling down her hood. “Hey guys!” She smiled at her Team, who gave her a little wave.

“So, now that we’re all together, let’s get over with the official stuff.” Natalie nodded at the file in her hand.

She placed the folder on the table in front of the group and flipped in open.

“O’Neill’s information’s didn’t come up with a name, but we have a lead – to two guys in Storybrooke.”

The Agent flipped to the next page, revealing two faces. “This is Robin Locksley and Killian Jones. Jones is from Ireland, moved to Storybrooke when –“

“He was 15...” Emma finished, closing her eyes. _Fucking hell!_  

“Oh you know him?” Mitchell asked surprised, as she looked at Emma’s pale face.

“I went to high school with him. He’s a prick, doesn’t take no for an answer and thinks he’s the best looking guy on this planet.” Emma sighed, shaking her head.

“Sounds like you’ve got history with him?” Kozik noted, his brown eyes scanning Emma’s face.

“Yeah, he wanted to date me back then, I refused and he got angry. I kicked him in the balls, since then we’re on not so good terms.” Emma shrugged, scratching her neck.

“Way too go, Swan.” The man laughed, patting affectionately her shoulder.

Mitchell grinned briefly, when she pointed at the second picture. “This is Robin Locksley, if our intel is correct he is the big man of this chapter. He’s engaged to the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills.” Mitchell pulled a third picture from the folder, which showed Regina.

Emma swallowed hard, sweat forming on her brow.

“As far as we know, she is not involved. So we need to be extra careful, Swan you’re familiar with her?”

Emma nodded numbly, trying to avoid the eyes of her team and Boss. “Very much, she’s definitely not involved. I’m 100% sure about that.”

“Good, but we need to check her anyway. Emma, you will be doing this.” Mitchell ordered, when she saw Emma’s face.

“I..No..We have history and she’s not my fan, at all...” Emma mumbled, as she tried to control her racing heartbeat.

“What did you do to her? Kick her in the ball too?” Mitchell said drily.

“What? No! I...broke her heart.” To hell with it, it seemed she couldn’t separate these two lives anymore and her team needed to know.

Hoyt whistled at that, as he looked at his leader. “Pissing the Mayor off, nice one.” He teased.

“Shut it, Hoyt. It wasn’t like that, okay?” Emma defended herself. “We were young, I had feelings for her and she didn’t. So I left.”

Natalie regarded her with an odd expression – which Emma couldn’t pinpoint.

“Had or still have?” The Sergeant slowly asked, her eyes fixated on Emma.

The blonde’s stomach churned and she felt her heart rate speeding up.

“Still have. But it won’t be a problem.”

Mitchell sighed, shaking her head as she started massaging her temples. “Look, you’re a great Agent, one of my best. But feelings are – dangerous. Fickle even. I need you focused, ready to attack any minute. Which means, you need to get closer to Miss Mills, in order to find out more about Robin. Can you do that? Without blowing this mission? We can’t use Hoyt, Kozik or Ryker, this would arise suspicions.”

Emma swallowed. Her throat was so dry. “Yes, I think...-“ “You think or you know?” Natalie pressed.

“I know. It will just take some time; Regina is very – hard headed and actually unforgiving.”

At this the older woman nodded, her eyes back on the file. “So about Robin, he’s smart, handsome and SO boring. But, this is just a cover. He took over a whisky distillery after his Father died, if he’s the guy, then he runs the cartel through this. Washing money, receiving guns and drugs – covering it up with whisky.”

“What would be Jones’ position in all of this?” Ryker slowly asked, studying the pictures.

“Oh, he’s just the guy for the dirty work. Arranging meetings, deliveries and all of it. His daytime job is repairing ships and boats at the port. Great opportunity to smuggle stuff, if you ask me.” Mitchell chuckled, as she closed the file.

* * *

“Robin will pick you up after school, yes?” Regina smiled down at Henry, who took his backpack from the backseat.

“Yeah and no candy for lunch...I know” The 6 year old mumbled annoyed. Regina sighed defeated, running her hand through his short brown hair.

“Be good and I‘ll see you later.” The Mayor whispered, kissing his cheek. “See you, Mom.”

Deciding to get a coffee on her way to the office, Regina drove to the diner. That’s when she spotted Emma’s yellow bug.

Anger boiled up and she abruptly stopped her car. Why was _she_ still here?

* * *

 

“Give me the Masterkey, Granny.” The Mayor snarled at the elder woman. Granny stared angrily at Regina. “For what reason? Leave _her_ alone!” Granny Lucas growled, holding tightly onto the key.

“None of your business give me the key. Or I’ll swear to god!” Regina stepped dangerously closer.

Granny swallowed, looking at the key and then back up at Regina’s threatening look.

“Fine, but word of advice? You need help, Regina.” The grey haired woman remarked, pushing the key into Regina’s outstretched hand.

The brunette Mayor pushed the door open and saw Emma sleeping in her bed. With determined steps, she crossed the room – kicking the bed.

“Wake up!”

Emma’s hand shot under her pillow, fingers curling around the cold metal of her gun - slowly turning her head to the intruder.

“Regina?” She whispered surprised, her grasp leaving the gun. Thanking whichever god, she had hid her rifle the night before. “What is going on?”

“What are you still doing here?” Regina growled, frustration and anger lacing her voice.

Emma sat up, the blanket sliding down, revealing some skin.

Regina’s eyes involuntarily flashed to the patch, she swallowed slowly. “I’m...staying.”

The blonde’s voice brought Regina back as she blinked – processing the words. “You’re not.”

“I am, look – I get it, you’re pissed – that’s fine – you’ve got every right. But this time, I won’t run. I will fight for you – if it’s the last thing I’ll do.” Emma said, determined and resolute as she got out of the bed.

Regina took a shaky step back, her eyes searching the blonde’s face. “Well then...I hope you’re used to losing, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughed quietly at this, adjusting her tank top and boxer shorts. “Actually my track record is pretty good.”

Regina swallowed hard, her eyes taking every bit of Emma’s body in. She was really fit and...There were so many scars. _Why?_

“Then get used to losing, there’s nothing to win here.” Regina rasped, stumbling back as she fled.

“You have no idea.” Emma whispered into the empty room.

* * *

 

At late afternoon, Emma comfortably sat in the diner enjoying her lunch. To her surprise, she felt much better. Maybe because she slept pretty good or because Regina didn’t actually kick her out but basically ran away, with a very odd expression on her face.

The little bell jingled and a blonde man entered the diner, followed by a young boy.

_Robin Locksley_

Emma pulled her phone out, typing a quick message to her team.

**Eyes on the target – not alone! Civilian with him - a kid.**

After sending it, her eyes wandered around the diner – stopping at the door. A few seconds later, the bell jingled again and three men entered the diner – happily chatting and laughing.

Emma hid her smile, shifting her gaze back at the newspaper. She loved it, when her team role-played dorky tourists.  

“The infamous Emma Swan.”

 

Emma’s head jerked up and she looked Robin dead in the eye. She schooled her features, smiling shyly at the man.

“Yes and you are?” She sweetly asked.

“Oh, I’m Robin and this little fella here is Henry.” He roughly patted the boys back, who grimaced at the man.

“I’m not little!” He piped up, his gaze wandering to Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, curiously looking at Henry. “Hey big Henry, I’m Emma.”

“So Robin....” She started, shifting her gaze back at the man. “How do you-“

“Know you? Well...Your Father is a good friend of mine and told me yesterday that his daughter is back – also you were Regina’s best friend, right?” At this, his eyes flashed dangerously and Emma briefly wondered why. What did he know?

“Yes, that’s right. I’ve been away for a very long time – now I’m back.” She smiled a very sweet and yet dangerous smile.

“It’s great to finally meet you in person. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said, his white teeth glimmering as he smiled.

“So Henry, you’re Regina’s son, right?” Emma shifted her attention to the youngest Mills. The boy nodded, eyeing Emma curiously. “And my step son.” Robin interrupted, who laid his hand firmly onto Henry’s shoulder.

Emma swallowed, briefly looking at Robin. Henry didn’t like him and Emma could smell it.

“Locksley, your order is done!” Ruby called, holding a takeout bag in her hand.

“That’s our cue, good to see you Emma. I’ll see you around. Come on Henry.”

Before leaving the diner, Henry turned around looking at Emma. She waved at him, genuinely smiling. He briefly returned the smile, as they left the diner.

Emma tiled her head to the side, pressing the little button in her ear. “Did you hear all of it?”

She looked at the three tourist guys, as one of them spilled coffee over the table. _They heard._

She watched Ruby hurrying over to them, with a cloth in her hand. Immediately starting to wipe the table clean, while she obviously flirted with them. Some things never change.

* * *

 

“Hello, the Mayor is busy right now.”

“Not for me.” Emma smiled at Regina’s assistant, walking past her – entering the big office.

“Hey Regina.”

The brunette’s head shot up, as she looked baffled at Emma.

“I do not recall inviting you in here.” She mumbled, her eyes darkening.

“Yeah, that’s because you didn’t. This is my application.” She threw the folder on Regina’s desk, who eyed it carefully.

“For what?”

“A job, duh’ ”

Rolling her eyes, Regina opened the folder, peeking into it. After a moment she slowly looked back at Emma.

“You’re really staying?”

Emma nodded at that, taking a seat. “Definitely. I quit my job in Boston, so I need a new one. You may as well check my very clean record there, it’s spotless.” She grinned, which was not returned by Regina.

The brunette remained silent, while her fingers toyed with the folder.

“Look, I’m not walking away from this – not this time. You may hate me right now, but I intend to stick around and – I don’t know – fix this. So think about it and we talk later?” Emma smiled shyly at the brunette.

Regina swallowed, still remaining silent.

“I met Henry today. He’s a very sweet boy.”

At this, Regina’s eyes shot up, looking at the blonde. “What did you say to him?”

“Oh not much, but just a little tip...He might not be too fond of Robin, that’s what I sensed at least.”

“That’s nonsense, they’re great together.” The brunette argued.

“It’s just my opinion, but fine...Then I’m glad. I gotta go now. Contact me, when you made a decision about my application.” Emma got up, making her way to the door.

_“I’ve missed you.”_

_“Get out!”_

Emma softly closed the door behind her, trying to ignore her hammering heart. It went well, considering everything.

Inside the office, Regina grabbed her phone with shaking hands as she dialled a number.

“Archie? I need an appointment, as soon as possible.”


	5. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for your lovely comments, I really appreciate them :). Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think.
> 
> Ps. Here is my Operation Storybrooke Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/missawesome87/playlist/2nWts5N0IXGPgTrKBzDPvL

"Emma is back and this brought many old feelings and memories back." Archie stated, looking at Regina.

The brunette winced, as she nodded. "Yes, and I do not want to feel that way."

The man nodded thoughtfully, looking down at his notes.

"You know Regina; I think Emma and you need a conversation where you two clear the air. You want to marry Robin, and in order for you to be happy and enjoy this - you need to get closure. I understand Emma's reaction - 10 years ago. She was vulnerable and probably ashamed too." Archie explained carefully, as he smiled at Regina.

"Dr. Hopper, my relationship with Robin has nothing to do with this." Regina barked, glaring at the therapist.

He smiled again, his eyes twinkling. "Regina, it has everything to do with Emma. Do you still feel for her?"

Regina felt anger bubble up, as she stared at Archie Hopper. "Okay, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." She stood up, glaring at the therapist.

"If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll..."

"I know, you'll take my license and make my life a living hell." The doctor responded, briefly smiling at the Mayor. "Still - don't worry, all of this is confidential - and even it wouldn't be, I'd never tell anyone."

Regina threw a last scorching look at Archie, as she hurriedly left the room. Archie smiled down at his notepad.

* * *

 

The last two days, Emma, and her team had done some research. However, nothing too interesting came up.

Mitchell on the other hand, pulled some strings and did a lot of background digging.

"So, the CIA is 100% sure that Robin is involved in this. His father had been the head or how they like to call it a "King" of this association in England - until he died. He was a very clever man; he's never been arrested or charged with anything."

Emma furrowed her brow, as she looked at a picture of an elderly looking man. "But it doesn't confirm that his son is the new King." Emma wondered, looking at her Boss.

"Exactly, so we will be focusing on him - at night you will watch the mansion. Send the drone in, tape his conversations - anything really."

Emma swallowed hard, as she continued to look at Natalie. Therefore, they would be taping Regina and Henry as well.

"Any news about Miss Mills?" Mitchell's voice brought Emma back from her reverie.

The blonde shook her head lightly, "No, I'm still waiting if she accepts my application."

Mitchell nodded, as she flipped through the files. "Once we confirm, that Robin is in fact the new King, you will investigate a warehouse we spotted yesterday, at the town's outskirts. With some luck they store some questionable stuff in there." She grinned brightly at the Ghosts.

Kozik chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "This stuff riles you up, huh?

Natalie laughed loudly, and then winked at him. "Yes, it does."

"Seriously, get a room, you two." Ryker mumbled, cleaning his machine gun.

"No, I prefer other types." Mitchell answered dryly, her eyes briefly wandering to Emma.

"However, she wants to get into the Mayor's pants." The Staff Sergeant teased, chuckling at Emma's shocked face.

"Seriously, could you stop?" Emma argued, closing her black hoddie.

Natalie grinned, winking at her blonde Ghost. "No can do, way too much fun, to see you uncomfortably squirm."

"Ha  ha ha.." Emma mocked, humorless.

"No really, we're no machines. It is okay to be human occasionally, Emma. So enjoy it, while you can." Mitchell added seriously.

* * *

 

"Morning Emma, Regina left this here for you." Ruby greeted the blonde, as she entered the Diner.

"Thank you, I'd like to have a coffee please." Emma smiled, taking the big yellow envelope with her to a booth at the far end of the restaurant.

She ripped it open, peeking into it.

 

**_Dear Miss Swan,_ **

_You are accepted the position of Deputy Sheriff. You start on the following Monday._

_Mayor of Storybrooke_

**_Regina Mills_ **

_Ps. If you screw this up, I will decapitate you._

 

Emma laughed - something told her that this was not a normal acceptance letter.

Her heart soared up a little bit, because she was still so in love with the brunette.

Pulling out her throwaway phone, she quickly typed a message to her team and Mitchell.

**Accepted**

Ruby sauntered over, placing the cup of coffee in front of Emma. "What did the thing say?" She asked, nodding at the letter.

Emma grinned, carefully taking a sip of her coffee. "You talk to the new Deputy."

"Seriously? She accepted?" Ruby exclaimed thrilled.

"Yes, she did - in her own way though." Emma laughed, sliding the letter to Ruby.

The tall woman picked the paper off the table. After a few moments, she laughed. "Jesus, she's so intense, right?"

"Yes, but that's Regina." The blonde sighed, her heart beating away. Ruby regarded the blonde woman curiously.

"Gosh Emma, wipe that look off your face, a blind man could spot your love for Mayor - fuck me - heels." Ruby teased, shaking her head.

 "Shut it, Rubes. I'm just glad Regina doesn't run me out of town, that's all..." The blonde mumbled, drinking her coffee.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." The waitress winked, when the little bell jingled.

Mitchell entered the diner, curiously looking around the place.

Ruby whistled quietly, as she regarded the woman. "Shit, she's hot. First, these three hot tourists, and now her. What is going on?"

Emma had to bite back a laugh, when she briefly made eye contact with Mitchell.

"Keep it in your pants, Ruby." Emma smiled, as she rose from her seat, placing money on her table. "Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you later."

* * *

 

This headache would never go away - or at least Regina thought so. Massaging her neck, she sighed quietly.

Her intercom cracked to life. "Mayor Mills, your Sister is here."

Regina let out a groan, closing her eyes. Zelena - great.

"Let her in." Regina answered, bracing herself for what was about to come.

"Hello little Sister!" Zelena exclaimed, as she came in.

"Zelena, I see you're back from your business trip." Regina mumbled dryly.

"Yes, and it was splendid. Thanks for asking. Let's get to the juicy stuff, Emma's back?" Zelena pulled a chair closer to her sister's desk, looking excitedly at Regina.  

They had a great relationship, since Cora was dead. Before that, Zelena attended a university in England.

"Yes, she is. I don't understand why everyone is acting so excited about this. She left us all, remember?" Regina growled, glaring her Sister down.

"Yes, cause you screwed it up." Zelena simply answered, reciprocating the glare.

Regina gaped at Zelena, clearly pissed about her remark.

"Excuse me? I did not!"

"You did! If you hadn't been so chicken, to tell her about your feelings, she never would've left." Zelena argued, shaking her head.

 

**Flashback 5 years ago**

_"Goodnight, my sweet Prince." Regina whispered, pressing a kiss to Henry's forehead, as she quietly left the room._

_She joined Zelena downstairs, glass of wine in her hand. "He's finally sleeping."_

_"Good!" Zelena smiled, sipping from her wine. "So, tell me. How are you doing?"_

_Regina sighed lightly, leaning back against the couch. "Stressed, but I'm getting used to the position as Mayor."_

_"It's a lot, but you will manage all of this." Zelena said, encouraging her younger Sister._

_"Yes, I'm just adjusting. So how is your chancery going?" Regina asked, taking another sip of her wine._

_"Very good, Gold is a pain my arse, but then again - he's a great Lawyer and senior partner." Zelena shrugged, as she leaned back._

_"So...Have you heard anything from...you know, Emma?" Zelena tentatively asked the brunette._

_Regina swallowed, taking a big sip of her wine. "No, and I don't want to. According to Mary, she is doing well." The Mayor answered in disdain._

_Zelena hummed at that, pouring another glass of wine. "Have you thought about calling her?"_

_"No!" Yes._

_"She left, obviously our friendship was not that important to her, then." Regina spat looking down at her hands._

_"Regina, you know that's not true. I have not been around much during our childhood, but when I was - Emma was always all over you. Sometimes I wondered, if she had been crushing on you." Zelena mussed, placing her glass on the coffee table._

_The sip the brunette had just taken, stuck in her throat and she started to cough loudly._

_"Easy there." Zelena patted her back looking at Regina with worry in her eyes._

_Once the brunette calmed down, she looked at her older Sister with tears in her eyes._

_Zelena furrowed her brow in confusion, as she noticed the tears. "Is everything okay?_

_"She is in love with me - was - I don't know. I said I didn't return the feelings and so she left." Regina admitted, wiping the tears away._

_"O_ _h..." Zelena breathed - revelation on her face._

_"The worst thing is, I did have feelings for her, - still do. However...I was too afraid, for one because of Mother, you know her, - and she would've killed me. I wasn't ready." Regina whispered, looking back down at her hands._

_"Even more reason to call her." Zelena said determined. Regina swallowed, as she looked back at her Sister._

_"I...I tried...But the number I have is not working anymore and I'd never ask Mary for the right one." She admitted quietly._

_"Oh baby - Sister." Zelena sighed, pulling Regina into a hug._

* * *

 

"I overlooked your prenup and it's all good. Did you tell Robin about it?" Zelena asked, pulling the paper from her bag.

"No, I had too much to do and on my mind, but I will." Regina said, glad about the change of topic.

Zelena watched her brunette Sister for a quiet moment, as she sighed. "Serious question, do you want to marry Robin?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, as she looked from her computer to Zelena. "Of course."

"Not buying it, listen - talk to Emma. Really, you two need it." Zelena advised, earning a scoff from Regina.

"No, we don't have to talk - it's all said and done." She growled annoyed. Zelena didn't budge, as she returned the stare. "It will bite you, Regina. Talk to her!"

* * *

 

"I'm preparing the drone." Ryker whispered, as they were laying just a few feet away from Regina's garden. Well hidden in the dark.

Emma took out her binoculars, scanning the area around them.

"Okay, area is clear. Let's get this thing going." She whispered back at him.

The drone crossed the gate and they navigated it towards the windows. "Eyes on Locksley and Mills." Kozik said, pointing at the little screen in his hands.

_"I don't know when I will be at home tomorrow, love." Robin smiled at Regina, caressing her hand._

_"Why, where are you going?" She asked in wonder._

" _Oh just to one our warehouses, we're expecting a new delivery, that's all." He answered, kissing her cheek._

_"Is Henry asleep?" The man asked, brushing his lips against her neck._

_"Yes..." Regina mumbled, squirming lightly_.

"Oh god no...." Emma whispered, closing her eyes. "Guys I won't watch if they -"

_"Robin, I'm not in the mood, sorry." Regina said, bringing some distance between them._

_"What? Why?" Robin asked annoyed, as he looked angrily at Regina._

_"I'm tired; it had been a very stressful day." Regina explained, rolling her eyes at his annoyance._

_Robin furrowed his brow, running his hand through his hair. "It's because of Emma, right?"_

The blonde's eyes shot open, as she looked at the little screen.

_Regina swallowed, as she closed her eyes. "No Robin, I'm just tired. Stop looking for things to be bitter about. I am just not in the mood. You got two healthy hands; help yourself, if it's so urgent." She said in disdain, as she got up._

"Oh that stings." Hoyt whispered as his eyes flickered to Emma, who stared in disbelief at the screen.

_Regina left the room, when Robin took his phone. "Killian? It's me...Listen... Tomorrow 9 am, yes...a t this place. Exactly. That bitch annoys me; I can't wait until she's my wife - then she can't refuse anything anymore." The man growled into his phone, disgust all over his face._

Emma's blood boiled up. She had a very hard time, not to take her rifle and shoot him right away.

"Savior, calm down." Kozik whispered, slowly taking the screen from her hands. "We all would like to kill him right now." Ryker smiled softly at his team leader.

"I will fuck his life up, I swear." Emma growled. Mitchell was right, once emotions were in the mix; everything was a little bit harder.

* * *

 

Emma was laying wide-awake in her bed, when her thoughts traveled back to what Robin had said.

What was his plan? Take over Storybrooke?

She tossed and turned around, when her regular phone beeped.

**_"Did you receive my acceptance letter?"_ **

The blonde furrowed her brow, as she read the message. This must be Regina.

" **Yes, I did. Very charming, Madame Mayor."**

**_"Don't flatter yourself. One last chance, Emma...One last chance."_ **

**"Don't worry, I won't disappoint you."**

**"I missed you; I know you don't want to hear this. But it's the truth. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. You only deserve the best."**

Emma swallowed, as she waited for another reply - but it never came.

_Baby steps, Emma thought, baby steps._


	6. Urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, I really really really appreciate them :). I hope you like Chapter 6, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Ps. I know Robin is annoying, bear with me. :)

Emma crawled out of the trunk, taking care not to make any noises. They had followed Robin, while Emma hid in the trunk of the SUV, so he wouldn’t see her. Now they had parked in the forest, preparing everything.

“Eyes on the warehouse.” Kozik whispered, tying the bandana around his face. “Good, we’ll check this place out – in case there is coke or anything like it, we will report it back and see what happens then, okay?” Emma asked her men, the three of them nodding in confirmation.

“God I love this job.” Ryker sighed, crouching down to prepare the drone. They moved fast, but quiet, until they had to stop at the landmark, a perfect sight on the warehouse.

“Drone is airborne.” Hoyt whispered squinting at the screen.

Emma flew the drone higher and then over to the warehouse, careful not to arose any suspicions.

“Eyes on Locksley and Jones, turning on the mic.” Emma whispered.

_“Delivery arrived a few minutes ago, Robin.” Killian smiled, scratching his scruffy chin. “Good, let’s go.” Robin nodded, walking with Jones to the entrance of the warehouse._

Emma moved the drone around the building; seeking an open window or any opening. Eventually entering it through an open skylight.

“Eyes on the coke, there are also 5 armed men plus Locksley and Jones.” Emma whispered, moving the drone more into the building.

_“Very good, we will move it on the weekend – around midnight. Killian, you prepare a ship – I don’t want any trouble, when it’s entering South America.” Robin ordered, walking around the huge amount of cocaine. “No problem, Boss.” Killian grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Can I…take a bit with me?”_

_Robin whipped around glaring at his companion. “No! We do not use it! I’m gracious enough to let you have a gun every time we receive them!” The blonde man growled. “Okay, okay...Relax!” Killian mumbled, stepping back from Locksley._

_“I’m off, you guys secure it – shift change is every 8 hours.” Robin spoke to his men, who nodded their heads at his orders. “I have to pick up Henry from school, you stay here – make sure they don’t do anything, okay?” At this, Killian nodded – still slightly bummed out._

Emma moved the drone away, landing it right in front of her. “I’m sending the footage to Mitchell.” She whispered, typing quickly on her tablet.

A few minutes later, her earpiece cracked. “Mitchell here. Good work team! Now that we have the confirmation of everything, here’s the plan. We can’t take Robin down at once, we first need to weaken him. Friday night, you will move in and blow that cocaine delivery up! Mitchell out.”

“I gotta change my clothes in the car.” Emma mumbled, packing the drone away.

* * *

 

Emma was at the sheriff’s station, getting used to the feel of it, before she would officially start on Monday.

The blonde had a hard time controlling the need to punch Robin whenever she saw him. He was always polite and sweet to her; too sweet for her liking. Of course, she disliked the man because he was engaged to Regina and he was definitely a cartel leader.

She threw another crumbled paper ball into the bin, when her Father entered the station.

“Hey kid, how are you settling in?” He asked his eyes twinkling as he smiled at his daughter.

“Well…I’m not unfamiliar with the job and it’s pretty quiet, so…” The blonde licked her lips, leaning back.

“That’s true. Storybrooke is not really a gathering place for criminals; sometimes we have to deal with vandalism or a stray dog, cat.” The man shrugged, taking a seat at his desk.

Emma snorted, thinking about her secret mission - if he knew. “Well and Leroy.” Emma added amused, a quiet laugh escaping her throat. David nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, he’s more often drunk than anything else.”

Emma nodded thoughtfully, lightly scratching the scar on her face. Her father noticed that, his eyes briefly flashing to the harmed skin. “Care to explain what happened there?”

Emma swallowed, squirming a bit on her seat. “Just an accident, I took down a thug in Boston and he scratched me with a hidden knife, it looks worse than it is.”

David regarded her for long moments, as finally nodded. “Then I’m glad, I thought someone had tortured you.”

Emma swallowed, looking down at her desk, hiding her face. “I’m good, Dad.” She mumbled eventually.

“So you’ve met Robin, right?” David changed the topic, caught her off guard.

One of Emma’s fingers went to the little button on her collar, pressing it. “Yeah, he’s…nice.”

David chuckled, as he got up from his chair. “Yes, he is. He told me that he met you and how lovely you were.”

Emma raised a surprised eyebrow at this. “Well, I was…nice enough, yes. I’ve got manners, Dad.”

“Look, I know this must be difficult for you, he’s engaged to Regina and all.” David tried, seeking his blonde daughter’s eyes.

“What? No…I mean, if she’s happy – I’m happy.” Emma stuttered, wiping the sweat off her palms on her jeans.

“That’s good, Emma. Whatever has happened between the two of you, I hope you’ll manage to get past this.” He said softly, an understanding smile gracing his lips.

Emma furrowed her brow, staring at her Dad. “Hold on…Mom put you onto this, right? She desperately wants to know and she uses you, I can’t believe it.”

The blonde man swallowed, shaking his head. “No…Yes, but I want to know too, Emma.” He pleaded, raising his hands.

She sighed, closing her eyes. “You know most of it and the rest remains between Regina and me, okay?”

“Okay, but in case you wanna talk…”

“Yeah, I know and thank you.” Emma mumbled tiredly.

“I’m gonna head out, if you need anything just give me a call.” David said, trying to give his daughter space. “Will do, thanks.” Emma said, not looking up from her hands.

* * *

 

Around late afternoon, Emma heard the clicking of high heels. She slowly raised her head, looking at the entrance – expecting Regina any second.

“Well...well, who do we have here?”

“Zelena?” Emma asked surprised, looking at the red head, who flashed a toothy grin.

“In the flesh, it’s been a while.” Zelena noted, taking a seat in front of Emma’s desk.

“Indeed, are you…um…here to yell at me?” Emma carefully asked. Zelena laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

“No, why would I?” She grinned widely at the blonde. “Well…I left your sister…she hates me etc etc etc.” Emma explained, while she watched the red head.

“Ah yes, well…no…You know Emma, it takes two to tango. I have to admit, I did not like the way you – bailed. But then again, Regina…She should have reacted differently?” Zelena carefully voiced, trying not to expose Regina’s true feelings.

Emma paled a little bit, realizing that Zelena _knew._ “Oh…She was only truthful about her feelings.”

Zelena bit her tongue, hard. She cleared her throat, looking back at Emma. “Look Emma, if Regina truly hated you, you wouldn’t be sitting _here_.”

The blonde sighed, slowly nodding her head. “That’s true…But she’s still hurt and I can’t wrong her for that.”

Zelena rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her long, red hair. “Regina is sometimes a huge drama queen and a coward.”

Emma’s brow crinkled, as she regarded Zelena suspiciously. “What are you not telling me, Zee?”

The red head let out a long sigh, as she looked back at Emma. “Not my place to tell, but I hope Regina will one day…Do you still love her?”

Emma swallowed, sucking a breath in – which she exhaled quickly. “I...Yes, I do...Probably always will.” She admitted quietly.

Zelena nodded, sighing again. “Thought so. Stick around and prove her exactly that!”

* * *

 

After the long talk with Zelena, Emma decided to take a little walk – trying to clear her head.

She walked past the little playground, when she noticed a kid, sitting all by himself on one of the swings.

When she walked closer, she recognized him. _Henry Mills_.

“Hey Kid, what are you doing here all by yourself?” Emma said, stopping a few feet away from him.

The boy raised his head, looking at Emma with sad eyes. “Leave me alone.”

Emma sighed, as she closed the distance between them, plopping down onto the free swing.

“What’s wrong, are you hurt?” The blonde deputy asked, looking intently at the brunette boy.

Henry sighed, one of his feet kicking against the sandy ground. “No, not really. I…I am angry and I ran away. Mom will be so mad at me.”

“Why are you angry?” She carefully asked, trying no to scare him off.

“Because…Mom is so…unhappy and she always forces me to be nice to Robin. He was supposed to pick me up from school today; but I left before he appeared.” Henry said, anger and sadness wavering in his voice.

“Oh Henry…I’m sorry you feel this way…Maybe you will warm up to Robin? Give him a chance?” Emma suggested carefully.

“No, I tried…But I really can’t and it’s not like he can stand me. He’s just acting like it, because of Mom.” Henry groaned, closing his eyes.

Emma took a deep breath in, as she swallowed. “How do you know that, Henry?”

“Because he’s acting like I’m not there when no one is around. Sometimes he’s yelling at me for no reason.”

After hearing the boy’s words, Emma had to suppress the urge to shoot Robin on point. How dare he, treating Regina’s son like that? The blonde was furious.

“Have you said anything to your Mother?” Emma asked, grasping Henry’s hand to comfort him.

The young boy looked at their hands, as he shook his head. “No, I don’t want to make her unhappier, Emma. I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“Why’s that, Henry?”

“Because you’re a stranger! I only know you from pictures.” He stated, looking up at her.

Emma’s eyes went wide, as she heard Henry’s words. “What pictures?”

“Old ones, I snuck into my Mom’s room one day and found them in a box. She got really angry when I told her, but after she calmed down, she explained to me that you two were friends – best friends.” The boy clarified carefully, squeezing the blonde’s hand.

“Yes, we were and I intend to make it up to her, which means you have to come with me.” Emma got up, pulling the boy with her.

“Can you talk to her? Please?” Henry whined, as they made their way to the town’s hall.

“I can try, but no promises, Kid.” She said, while walking besides him. “Okay listen, this is my phone number, okay? Just call if you wanna talk or if there’s anything wrong, okay?” She suggested, writing her number down on a piece of paper she found in her jacket.

* * *

 

“Henry! I was worried sick!” Regina exclaimed, pulling the boy into her arms.

“I’m fine, Mom!” He mumbled against her shoulder. “Yeah, I found him at the playground.” Emma added slowly, catching Regina’s glance.

The brunette released her son carefully, as she continued to look at Emma. “Thank you, Miss Swan.”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Emma softly asked the Mayor, her eyes flicking to Henry. “I’ll wait outside.” The boy mumbled, leaving the room.

Regina expectantly raised an eyebrow, looking at Emma. “He’s upset, because of Robin. Obviously he’s not so nice to Henry.”

The brunette’s face changed from worry to anger, as she stepped closer to Emma. “Listen, I don’t know what your problem with Robin is, but let my son out of this.” She whispered dangerously.

Now Emma got angry, stepping even closer to the brunette. “I don’t have a personal problem with your fiancé. He is an ass to your son, that’s what he told me. I’m just looking out for Henry.” The blonde fired back.

“Don’t you dare, Emma... Robin is…under a lot of stress lately, I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.” Regina growled, licking her lips as her eyes flashed furiously between the blondes lips and eyes.

“I call bullshit, you’d NEVER put a man above your son’s wellbeing. What are you not telling me?” Emma countered, slowly backing Regina against her desk.

The brunette swallowed dryly, her angry façade slowly crumbling...”There is noth…” “Tell me Regina!” Emma demanded, her fingers brushing against the brunette’s hand, that was now gripping desperately at the edge of the desk behind her.

“He…he was so sweet, when I first met him; very attentive and caring, even with Henry. Since he had proposed and I said yes, he has changed. He’s sometimes gone for hours, when I ask him he brushes me off and treats me like a…a…doormat; like I am…not worth knowing. I had my doubts in the very beginning, when we got closer but he convinced me and now I’m starting to regret this.” Regina whispered, looking down at Emma’s boots.

Emma gritted her teeth, her jaw muscles working. She wanted to tell Regina everything; get her and Henry away from him, but she couldn’t.

The blonde raised her hand, placing it carefully on Regina’s chin, so she had to look up. “Are you scared of him?”

“Yes, sometimes. But…I have to handle this by myself…it’s none of your concern.” Regina mumbled, slowly pushing Emma back.

“Shut it, Regina.” Emma blurted out, squeezing her eyes close.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked in disbelief, as she regarded Emma angrily.

“You heard me! I’m still your friend and if this piece of – and if Robin is treating you poorly, it’s my business…” Emma growled annoyed.

“You wouldn’t make a difference; he’s already on the edge because of you!” Regina fired back, massaging her temples.

“Why the fuck is he rattled because of me?” Emma yelled, running desperate hands through her hair. For a minute, she was scared. Fearing that he might knew who she really was.

Regina clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head furiously.

“Why Regina?” Emma dangerously asked.

“Because he thinks that you are in love with me!”

Emma swallowed…For a second the room started spinning, she gripped the desk for support, breathing in.

“You told him?”

“No, not that…But he had asked one day…what had happened to you and I explained it, leaving THAT part out. He jumped to conclusion, especially after Killian told him some things about you.” Regina explained slowly, as she looked at Emma’s defeated form.

“Fucking Jones…” She growled, already imagining what he said to Robin. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate against her leg and pulled it out. Mitchell wanted to talk to her.

“I gotta go…” Emma abruptly said, walking to the door. “Emma…”

“What?” The blonde asked, not turning back to Regina. “Thanks for bringing Henry and I consider your words.”

* * *

Emma breathed deeply in, as she stood outside of the rabbit hole. Mitchell wanted to meet her here – acting like casual people, who were out for a few drinks; observing the rest of the people in reality.

The blonde entered the small pub, spotting Mitchell at the bar. She slowly walked over to the blonde woman. “Care to join me?” Natalie asked, winking at Emma.

She took a seat besides her Boss and ordered a beer, when she turned to Mitchell.

They actually really enjoyed themselves, Emma telling her about her life in Storybrooke and some funny stories from Boston.

Then the blonde felt it – or she felt _her_. Emma slowly turned around, and she saw Regina and Kathryn entering the pub.

Brown eyes caught green ones, when Emma saw how Regina’s glance flickered to Mitchell. Something odd appeared on the brunette’s face and the blonde couldn’t tell if it was anger or distaste.

“Miss Swan…” She said while she walked past Emma. “Hey Emma!” Kathryn waved, smiling at her.

Emma swallowed, taking a big sip of her beer. “You knew she would be here.” Emma whispered to her Boss.

“Just play a long and thank me later, Emma.” Natalie whispered back, starting to laugh loudly, her hand settling on Emma’s thigh.

This caught her off guard for a minute, but she felt Regina’s eyes burn a hole in her back. So she joined in and laughed a little.

After a little while, Mitchell leaned closer, her lips brushing the shell of Emma’s ear. “I’m going to kiss you now, you will go to the restroom after, and I bet my money she will follow you.” Natalie breathed.

Emma had just a few seconds to prepare for what was about to come, when she felt her Bosses fingers slowly turning her face towards her. She felt Mitchell’s lips on hers, hesitantly kissing back. Three heartbeats later, Natalie leaned back, grinning widely at Emma.

The blonde cleared her throat, suppressing the urge to turn around and look at Regina. “I’m…um…going to the restroom.” She mumbled, jumping off her barstool.

She hastily walked to the safe space – aka bathroom. Once inside, Emma leaned against the sink, breathing hard. What did just happen? Since when did Mitchell play matchmaker?

She splashed cold water on her face, regulating her breathing. The door swung open and Regina walked in.

“Who is she?” The brunette barked, glaring at Emma. “She is…a Photographer, who wanted to get to know some people.” She shrugged, leaning against the sink.

Regina stared at her, furious and angry. “Oh and you just happen to be there and let her – get to ‘know’ you.”

Emma sighed, shaking her head lightly. “I didn’t plan THAT exactly. Why do you even care?”

“Well, you will work for the sheriff’s station and I can’t have you – fooling around. This would destroy the town’s reputation.” Regina explained, trying to sound calm and cold – but failed.

“Are you serious? I’m not fooling around!” Emma barked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina glared at her, stalking closer. “So you don’t plan to bed her tonight?” She quietly asked, something fierce gleaming in her eyes.

“No I don’t…But when I think about it now…Wouldn’t be so bad, eh? I mean, women do enjoy me.” Emma whispered back, watching the brunette intently.

Regina took the last distance with one last step, pressing herself against Emma’s front. “Is that so, Miss Swan? I’m torn between punching or kissing you.” The brunette whispered hotly against Emma’s ear.

For a second, Emma thought she was dreaming or had a stroke. What was happening?

“Why would you do either of that?” The blonde rasped, one hand resting on Regina’s waist.

“Because I’m furious with you, but I can’t hate you…and I can’t stop wanting you.” The Mayor whispered back, her fingers running through blonde long hair.

“I don’t want that you kiss someone else.” Regina continued, her eyes seeking Emma’s.

The blonde swallowed, finally returning the gaze. What she saw left her breathless. Regina was so open and vulnerable, her lips slightly parted, her eyes frantically searching the blonde’s face.

No matter how hard Emma tried, she couldn’t fight against this urge – the urge to kiss the brunette.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Regina’s. The brunette kissed her back, a little noise escaping her throat, as her fingers dug into Emma’s back.

Emma willingly opened her mouth, welcoming Regina’s tongue that passionately roamed her mouth, dueling with her tongue.

Emma panted hotly against the Mayor’s lips, as she turned them around, pressing Regina against the sink. “Don’t stop.” Regina whispered, nibbling on Emma’s lip.

“I…wait…” Emma breathed, ending the kiss with a little nip on Regina’s lower lip. “I don’t think we should rush this.”

The brunette looked hurt at Emma, but nodded nonetheless. She turned around, to check herself in the mirror, wiping away the smudged lipstick. “This never happened, Miss Swan.” Regina said, closing her purse and leaving the room.

Emma leaned back against the sick, closing her eyes, she quietly laughed. _Could get her life any messier?_


	7. Burning down the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you VERY much for your great input and love! I hope you enjoy this one too, let me know.
> 
> PS. I listened to this song, while writing...and I guess you will know why :D. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYuldgIOelY

What had she been thinking? Kissing Emma? Telling her all these things?

Regina sighed quietly, leaning back against her couch. If she was being completely honest to herself, she hated seeing someone else kissing the blonde. The Mayor knew, she had no right to claim Emma.

She sipped slowly from her cider, closing the eyes while swallowing. Emma was different now - she appeared harder and tougher. There was something mysterious around the blonde and Regina wanted to know what it was. She actually wanted to discover the new layers added to Emma.

Her eyes flickered to the clock, it was almost midnight, and she should go to bed.

Robin wasn’t home yet and she didn’t expect him any time soon. Somehow, she was grateful about that, she didn’t want to argue again or feel his entitlement. She would deal with him eventually, but first she had to sort out her feelings.

* * *

 

“How did you know she’d be at the rabbit hole?” Emma angrily asked, as she barged into the little hut.

“Good to see you too, Emma.” Mitchell answered dryly. The blonde rolled her eyes, swiftly closing the door behind her.

“I hacked her office computer and looked into her schedule.” Natalie answered the blonde’s question. Emma stared in disbelief at her Boss.

“I don’t even understand your problem, Savior. I did you a favor…or didn’t she kiss you?”

Emma swallowed, briefly looking away from Mitchell. “She did…but…” The blonde’s voice faded out.

“But what? You didn’t get laid or…?” Natalie pressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I stopped her, before it could happen.” Emma exclaimed, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

“Why would you do that?” Natalie asked in disbelief, shaking her head slightly.

“Because... Regina is not some fling or anything like that. She’s more! I didn’t want her regret it, the time wasn’t right. Plus, she’s still engaged.” Emma sighed, slowly sitting down.

Mitchell snorted. “Oh yeah to a cartel leading drug lord. Wow, I see a bright future. The engagement will be off, once she hears the truth about him.”

The door opened once again and the three men entered the room. “Hey guys.” Ryker greeted, but stalled for a second – picking up the tense atmosphere in the room.

“Everything okay?” Hoyt asked slowly, his eyes darting between the women.

Mitchell nodded, picking up some files from the wooden desk. “Let me brief you guys.”

* * *

 

Emma came back to her room, late at night. She was exhausted and frustrated. She quickly undressed, crawling into bed after.

She quietly sighed, pressing her head more into the soft pillow. She couldn’t forget this kiss. It wasn’t perfect, messy even. However, Emma loved every second of it. Why did Regina kiss her? Was it because she hated someone else’s hands on her, although she did not feel anything for the blonde? Emma sighed again, rubbing her tired face. She wouldn’t get any answers tonight.

* * *

 

Friday night, 11 PM.

Emma and her team laid on the ground, near the warehouse.

“Spotting five armed men.” Hoyt whispered, carefully crawling closer to the warehouse. “Two of them are guarding the coke; one is guarding the entrance of the building…I see two at the gate.” Emma breathed, adjusting the bandana around her face.

Emma slowly raised her rifle, looking through the scope. “Kozik, we sync shoot, marking one of them at the gate. Ryker, Hoyt keep an eye on the one at the entrance of the warehouse.”

Emma took a deep breath, when she pulled the trigger. Two shots pierced soundlessly through the air und both men fell lifeless to the ground.

Emma released her breath and relaxed her tense shoulders. “Well done.” She whispered, briefly smiling at Kozik.

They repositioned into crouching, as they silently made their way to the warehouse.

The blonde spotted the guard at the door und motioned her men to keep watching, as she made her way to the oblivious man.

When the guy took out a pack of cigarettes, Emma grabbed him by his jacket and knocked him out with the handle of her gun.

For a moment they stood still, listening – but everything appeared to be quiet.

They snuck into the warehouse, hiding behind boxes and barrels.

Hoyt and Ryker slowly raised their handguns, aiming at the two-armed men. Thanks to the silencer the ghost’s used, nothing could be heard and so both men fell limply to the ground.

“Good work.” Emma grabbed the C4 from her backpack, as she hurried to the big piles of cocaine.

She placed the C4 onto the drugs and programmed the timer. “Five minutes, guys.” Emma announced, while she closed her backpack.

They ran out of the building, into the forest. Emma unlocked the black SUV, starting the engine. “Two minutes!” Ryker exclaimed breathlessly.

“Damn I love this job.” Kozik laughed in excitement, as they drove off.

 A big, loud booming noise appeared and huge flames brightened the night and forest.

“Mitchell, it’s done.” Emma mumbled into the microphone of her headset. “Well done! We’ll meet up tomorrow; I can’t wait to see Locksley’s face. Mitchell out!” Natalie happily said, and then the line went dead.

* * *

 

The next morning Storybrooke was a huge mess. People had heard about the explosion and no one understood why it had happened.

“I didn’t know the old warehouse was occupied?” Someone exclaimed aloud in the diner. “Yeah, why blow it up anyway?”

Emma sighed as she walked to the booth where her parents were sitting. “Morning! What happened last night?” Emma asked in fake innocence while she plopped down onto her seat.

“Someone blew up the old warehouse, up in the forest. It was a huge mess, no idea why or what was happening there in the first place.” David said, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Damn, I missed it, didn’t hear a thing.” Emma shrugged, toying with the rim of her cup. The bell jingled and Regina entered the diner. She looked exhausted.

Emma waved at the Mayor, who briefly smiled back. “So what’s the next move?” Emma slowly asked her father.

“I think we have to call the Feds.” He yawned, sipping from his coffee. Emma swallowed and bit her tongue this could complicate everything.

 Emma pulled out her phone, typing a quick message to Mitchell.

“Emma?”

The blonde lifted her head, when she saw Regina standing just a few feet away. “Hey Regina.”

The brunette smiled for a second, when her eyes flew to Mary. “Mary, could you…babysit Henry for me? I have to go to that warehouse and inspect the damage. Zelena is at work and well Robin…He…” But Mary cut her off. “Absolutely, I’d love to watch him for you.” The older woman smiled.

Emma waved at Henry, who started to walk towards her. “Hey Emma.” The boy greeted, stopping front of her. “You’ll be good with Mary today, right?” The blonde teased and earned a eye roll from Henry. “I’m not a baby Emma...” He mumbled in annoyance. “I know…”

“Regina, I need to talk to you.” Robin walked to the brunette, his eyes furious and bloodshot. He looked like shit.

Robin’s gaze shifted for a brief moment to Emma, he almost scolded. “I’m right back.” The Mayor smiled apologetic at Henry, as she followed the blonde man out of the diner.

“I need to go to the restroom.” Emma said, jumping off her seat as she rushed through the packed diner.

Once she entered the little bathroom, she hurried to the small window. She heard muffled voices. Pressing herself more against the wall, she tiled her head to the side.

“I don’t want that you spend so much time with Emma Swan.” Robin snarled. “She’s bad news.”

Regina rolled her eyes at this, shaking her head. “Stop trying to control everything, I will spend as much time with her as I please.”

“Listen Regina, I don’t have time for you nonsense right now, okay? Just…stay away from her.” The blonde man said sternly, his eyes fixated on the brunette.

“Now you listen, I’m sick of your manners recently. I think it’s for the best, if we take a break. I have to work now and when I’ll return home tonight, you will be gone.” Regina growled angrily.

“How dare you…throwing me out of my house –“

“Your house??? I’m sorry, when did I miss this? It’s MY house and you snuck your way in. Respect my wishes.” Regina spat, turning around and leaving the shocked man behind.

Emma pushed herself off the wall and took a deep breath. If Robin would lose it now, Regina could be in danger.

She left the bathroom and went straight back to her parents and Henry. She saw Regina talking to Mary in a hushed tone. “Hey…um…I’ll bring Henry over tonight.” She suggested and earned a surprised look from the brunette. “I’ll take any chance to spend time with Sir Henry.” She joked, ruffling through his hair. The boy smiled adoringly at Emma and Regina’s heart skipped a beat at that.

* * *

 

Emma accompanied David to the warehouse. It was burned down and only a pile of ash. She swallowed and looked nervously around.

A man in a suit walked up to them, pulling out his card. “Hello I’m Mr. Brooks. The state of Main sent me; I’ll review this damage by fire.” The bald man smiled at them, as he turned around.

Regina’s Mercedes Benz pulled up and Emma squinted against the sunlight. “Ah Mr. Brooks.” She called out while existing the car.

“Did you look around already?” The brunette asked, stopping besides David and Emma. “Yes, I did and as far as I can tell it was a gas leak. This building was very old and damaged.” He clarified, pointing at his notes.

Emma left the little group and walked further into the damaged place, as she looked around. She bit her lower lip and started to smile. _Fucking CIA!_ They had cleaned the place before anyone could’ve gotten there. The bodies, the burned coke…everything was gone.

“So we don’t need to call the Feds?” David asked the Reviewer, who shook his head. “No need, it was only a leak.”

“That’s good.” Regina answered relieved, as her eyes darted to Emma.

\---

Emma left her room and ran the stairs down; she needed to be at Mitchell’s in a few minutes. She was about to leave the diner, when the blonde bumped forcefully into someone. “Ouch.”

“Swan…What a surprise.” A deep voice mumbled. Emma opened her eyes again and looked directly at Killian. “

“Jones…” She said in annoyance. “Yeah, I really wondered when we would bump into each other, after I heard that you’re back.” He smiled menacingly at her.

“Yeah, I gotta go…” She shook her head, trying to brush past him. But he grabbed her arm, his eyes piercing and dangerous. “I thought…well it’s been a while since we butted heads…how about we rekindle our relationship?”

Emma let out a quiet laugh. “Rekindle? In the sense of, I kick you in the balls again?” His face scrunched up and he wasn’t amused one bit.

“I see, you’re still a fucking brat.” He growled lowly, his grasp tightening around Emma’s arm. “Yes I am, let go off me, or you will regret this.”

He stared silently for a few more seconds at Emma, when he abruptly let her arm go.

* * *

 

“So the Sheriff refrains from calling the Feds?” Mitchell asked Emma, who nodded at that. “Good. We cannot have them fuck everything up. Anyway, we will watch Regina Mills for her own safety, Emma will be spending the evening there, after that you guys will watch the house. Locksley is very paranoid right now, we can’t risk any casualties.” Mitchell explained calmly.

“I bet you like watching over the Mayor.” Ryker teased, as he leaned against the wall. Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s my job, idiot.” She mumbled.

“Uh yeah, I saw you around her. You’re basically a teenage boy on hormones.” Kozik laughed. “She is hot, who could blame Emma?” Mitchell threw in. “Are we finished?” Emma asked, ignoring the remarks of her team and Boss.

“Not quite. Guys, leave us alone?” Natalie asked the men, who nodded and stood up to exit the room.

“Emma, I think we need to tell Regina...About you, this operation.” Mitchell started carefully. “What? No…I mean we can’t do that?” Emma asked nervously.

“As you know, we did before – but they all went into witness protection after.” Emma swallowed and closed her eyes.

“Yes…” Mitchell sighed, rubbing her neck. “We can’t do that to her and Henry, Natalie. She wouldn’t breathe a word about us, I know this.” Emma frantically paced around, running her hands through her hair.

“I know...but it’s too much of a risk and orders would be orders.” Mitchell mumbled. “I just…found her, Mitchell…I can’t lose that again.” Emma said sadly, staring down at her hands.


	8. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It took me a little while to write this, but finally here it is! I hope you enjoy it and comments are much appreciated! :)  
> Have fun!

Emma and Henry walked up to the front door, when Regina opened it. "Dinner is almost done." The brunette noted, stepping aside to let them in.

"Mom, can Emma stay?" Henry asked, doing his best puppy eyes. Regina swallowed lightly, as her eyes wandered to Emma. "I don't know, Henry. Maybe Miss Swan needs to be elsewhere?"

"No, actually...I have no other plans." The blonde smiled uncertainly at her former best friend.

"Very well." Regina replied tensely, as she walked back to her kitchen.

"Come on Emma, I'll show you my newest comic collection." The brown haired boy smiled up at the blonde undercover agent.

"Henry, did you finish your school homework that is due on monday?" Regina called firmly from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom...I did." Henry rolled his eyes, opening his jacket.

Emma chuckled quietly, as she wriggled out of her red leather jacket.

* * *

Regina appeared in the living room door, when she stopped in her tracks. Henry and Emma sat on the couch, both engrossed in comic books. Snuggling into the blonde's side, the young boy looked content, smiling at something Emma had just whispered.

Regina swallowed, her heart beating furiously. Not in a million years, would she have pictured this. However, it was happening, right here and now.

The brunette shook lightly her head, to clear it, as she walked into the living room. "Dinner is ready." She rasped, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Is Robin not joining us?" Henry asked curiously. "No, Robin and I had an argument. He will be gone for the next few days." Regina explained, avoiding four sets of curious eyes.

"That's great." Henry mumbled, biting back a huge grin.

* * *

 

"So how was your chemistry project on Friday, Henry?" Regina asked her son, who rolled around the radishes on his plate, trying to avoid them.

"Good, it had been a success." He smiled, while his mother eyed his plate suspiciously.

"That's wonderful Henry, but not reason to ditch your vegetables." She winked at his pout.

Emma quietly laughed, bumping her shoulder lightly into Henry's. "She's right, eat up buttercup."

The young boy winced at the taste, but ate it nonetheless.

After dinner, Emma helped Regina cleaning the kitchen and dishes. "You really get along with Henry." The brunette noted, while rinsing the plates.

"Yes, I really like him." Emma smiled softly, taking one of the wet plates to dry them.

Regina hummed at that, as she passed the silverware to Emma, when their hands lightly brushed. Emma swallowed, forcing herself to look at the towel.

The brunette acted like nothing had happened, as she took a second towel to dry her hands.

"I see a lot of you in Henry." The blonde whispered, placing her towel onto the counter.

Regina's body tensed and she briefly closed her eyes. Henry was her weak spot.

"Do you want wine?" She suddenly asked, changing the topic abruptly.

Emma furrowed her brow, as she regarded the brunette surprised. "Um...Sure."

"Open this one, I will tuck Henry in." The Mayor handed her a bottle of red wine and pointed at the corkscrew, which lay near the sink.

Once Regina left the room, Emma pressed the little button in her ear, the com cracking to life.

"I'm going to drink a glass of wine with Regina, where are you?" She whispered, while opening the bottle.

"We're just outside of the mansion, enjoy yourself Savior, you deserve it." Hoyt whispered back.

"Okay, I'm out. If anything happens call me." She pressed the little button again, to turn the com off.

Suddenly Henry appeared in the doorway already dressed in his pajama. "Buddy, I wish you a goodnight." Emma smiled brightly at him, while pouring a glass of wine.

"Thank you, have fun with Mom tonight." The boy wrapped his arms around Emma's midsection, as she froze for a second - not expecting this.

The blonde woman placed the bottle back on the counter, to ruffle through his hair. "I really like you Emma." Henry mumbled against her leg.

"Oh Henry, I like you too." She swallowed kneeling down, to hug him tenderly. Regina stood in the hallway, well hidden behind a big vase. Tears were shining in her eyes, as she witnessed this very tender moment.

* * *

They sat in silence in the living room, sipping from their wines. Emma shifted a little bit on the couch, facing Regina.

"So, you broke up with Robin?" She carefully asked, toying nervously with her glass.

Regina slowly looked up, her eyes gleaming in the dim light. "I wanted space and him to think about his behavior towards me and Henry."

Emma swallowed, nodding numbly, as she looked into her glass.

"What did you do?" Regina suddenly asked, taking Emma by surprise. The blonde looked confused at the woman she loved. "What do you mean?"

"All these years? What did you do? Was it worth it abandoning me?" The brunette pressed, clarifying her question.

"I worked in Boston, you know that already." Emma mumbled, avoiding Regina's gaze at all costs.

"Stop lying, I checked your records. You have worked the first two years in Boston, after you finished the police academy. What did you do the rest of the time?" Regina growled angrily.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, breathing slowly in.

"I...was here and there." She lamely said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Regina snorted, rolling her eyes, as she took a big gulp of her wine.

"Emma Swan, something is fishy about you and I will find out what it is. Especially now, that Henry is so close to you."

"Regina there is nothing _fishy_ about me! I'm still - _me_!" Emma argued growing angrier with the brunette.

"I beg to differ! You are certainly not - Emma. Not the Emma I used to know! All those scars on your body, on your face." Regina shot back, her eyes burning into Emma's.

"You have changed - you are harder, that light that used to surround you, it's gone and I wonder why." The brunette whispered, closing her eyes after her voice faded out.

Emma rose from her seat. She walked over to Regina. "I'm older, Regina and I've seen stuff, so yeah...Maybe I did change, but I'm still...Me. I'm still the girl who fell helplessly in love with you. Who would to anything to protect you and Henry."

Regina looked up at Emma, seeing the truth behind the blonde's words. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as she continued to look into Emma's green eyes.

The blonde didn't break the eye contact, when she carefully took Regina's hand. She pulled the brunette Mayor up and into her arms.

They hugged long. Both holding strongly onto each other, when Regina leaned back - searching green eyes.

Emma leaned slowly in, capturing plump red lips in a tender kiss. It wasn't messy or hurried as the first one.  

Regina's tongue snuck past Emma's lips, as the kiss developed into something more passionate. Emma sighed quietly into the brunette's mouth, when she felt Regina's fingers grasped at her tank top.

Suddenly the com in Emma's ear cracked to life. "Savior, Locksley just parked his car, he is on his way to the front door." Kozik warned her.

Emma took a quick step back, almost knocking over the glasses. "Wait..."

The front door opened and they heard Robin entering the house. "Regina?"

Emma's heartbeat sped up, when she saw Robin in the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at the blonde. His eyes flashing to Regina, who wiped the smudged lipstick off her mouth.

"I could ask you the same, Robin?" The brunette angrily said, walking around the table, glaring at the man.

"I live here!" He simply said, but his eyes gave away the anger. "Did I not make myself clear enough this morning?" Regina growled, threateningly invading his personal space.

Robin snorted, laughing at her. "Oh you did darling, but this is my house too, so be a dear and stop being a bitch."

"You take that back, Motherfucker!" Emma spoke up, circling him. "Stay calm, Emma." Hoyt whispered over the com.  

Robin's eyes dangerously flashed to Emma again, as he took her in. Wrinkled tank top, slightly red lips.

"Oh...So you two, huh?" He slowly said, tilting his head to the side.

"This is none of your business. Get your stuff and leave my house." Regina demanded angrily.

Robin chose to ignore her, as he took his phone. "Mate, it's me. Yeah, tell them to come over."

Regina's eyes went wide, as she realized what was happening.

"What is going on?"

"This was Killian; he and some men will come over, we need the house. It is rather important, so get out of my way." Robin explained, as he looked around the room.

Regina wanted to say something, but Emma held her back. "Don't, get Henry." She whispered, her eyes never leaving Robin.

The brunette's eyes shone with fear, as she dumbly nodded and hurried out of the room.

Emma stood there, watching Robin closely - who mumbled incoherently with himself.

"You know Emma, I never liked you." The man suddenly said, turning around to face her. "Likewise..." Emma growled back.

"You corrupted Regina; she was such a good woman." The blonde man continued to speak, smiling menacingly at her.

Emma snorted, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh Robin, you have no idea what kind of woman she actually is."

"Is that so? But you know?" Robin chuckled, clearly mocking her.

"I do - she's the kind of woman who'd kick your sorry ass to the curb." Emma grinned, her spider senses tingling - watching every move he did intently.

"Yet here I am." Robin shrugged, grinning widely.

"One step at the time, Robin." Emma whispered dangerously.

Regina came back, two bags in her hands. "I'll get Henry, go outside to my car." Emma said, already making her way upstairs.

It didn't take her long to find Henry's room, the big batman poster on his door made it very clear.

She carefully entered the room, as she walked over to the sleeping child. "Henry, wake up."

The boy stirred and started to mumble sleepily. "Come on, you need to get up."

"Is alrdy monin?" He asked, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Not exactly, but we have to go."

She helped the young boy out of bed and into his jacket and shoes. Emma lifted Henry up and into her arms.

* * *

 

Killian and some shady looking men were already gathering in the hallway, when Emma walked came downstairs.

Jones smiled dangerously at her and she swallowed hard. Regina's mansion was their new clubhouse or so it seemed.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Killian called after them, laughing loudly with the men.

"Emma what is going on?" Henry asked quietly, his eyes big with fear. "I'll explain later." Emma whispered back, as she walked to her car.

She unlocked her car and helped Regina with the bags, while Henry crawled onto the backseat.

"I'll drive you to Zelena." Emma said, closing the trunk of her car.

"I want to know what he is doing." Regina seethed, lightly shaking due to all the stress.

"Not right now, call your sister." Emma mumbled, while she started her car.

* * *

 

"He can't just throw you out of your own house." Zelena yelled angrily, shaking her head. "I know, but - " Emma's phone started ringing - "Hold on."

Emma hurried out of the room, into the bathroom, safely locking it behind her. "Mitchell, we have a situation here."

"I know, the boys informed me. Look, Kozik and Ryker will pick Mills up - we have to tell her." Natalie explained sternly. "What about me?" Emma asked nervously. "You make your way to our safe house, now!" Mitchell ordered.

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, as she started to pant. "Keep it together, Savior. I have a plan." Mitchell mumbled into the phone, and then the line went dead.

* * *

 

"Regina, I gotta go." Emma sighed, as she walked into Zelena's study. "What? Why?" Regina exclaimed.

"I'll explain later." The blonde said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Regina lunged forward, pressing her body against Emma's, as their lips connected for a brief but intense kiss.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Zelena grinned amused, shaking her head. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Will you come back?" Regina breathed, holding onto Emma's jacket. "Always." Emma whispered back, kissing the brunette's forehead.

* * *

 

A few hours later, a black SUV stopped in front of Zelena's house. Two men stood in front of the front door, when Zelena opened it. "We need to talk to Miss Regina Mills."

Regina appeared behind Zelena and looked suspiciously at the men. "Who are you?"   

"Miss Mills, please come with us - it's important." Ryker explained. "Don't go with them." Zelena warned.

"I can assure you Miss, everything is okay, - nothing will happen to your sister." Kozik said, looking directly at Zelena.

"Tell Emma, she knows how to track me and no school for Henry today, let him sleep in." Regina instructed, as she took her purse and left the house.

In the car, Ryker turned to Regina. "We need to blindfold you."

"Are you serious?" Regina asked shocked, swallowing hard.

 "Very."

"Fine." Regina scolded, as Ryker tied a black piece of cloth around her head.

* * *

 

Regina could smell old wood and dirt. She shifted uncomfortably on the chair, when she heard footsteps and muffled voices.

A person entered the room and she felt how that person approached her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, when the blindfold was removed. The brunette opened her eyes and saw a woman in front of her.

"You?" She breathed surprised. "Yes, we have met - I'm well aware." Natalie laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Regina growled, trying to free her hands - which was impossible.

"A lot - but all in good time." Mitchell said when she looked back to the door. "Come in." She called.

The door slowly opened and four figures stepped in. Three men and one woman.

Regina squinted her eyes a little bit, when she recognized one of them. "Emma?"

The blonde swallowed, slowly removing the bandana from her face. "Yeah."

Regina looked utterly shocked and scared. Sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Who are you?"

 


	9. She's a Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and encouragement. I hope you like this one too, it's shorter than usual - I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy & let me know what you think :).

Before anyone could say another word, Mitchell cleared her throat. "You have to sign this, before we explain anything. It's a nondisclosure contract." She waved the paper in front of Regina's face, whose eyes shot daggers at the Staff Sergeant. "You're aware of the rules, I assume?" Mitchell continued unfazed.

"Of course I know what it is." Regina snarled, "Let me read it first, just in case I'm selling my soul to the devil."

Emma bit her lower lip, swallowing hard - Regina was pissed.

 

After a moment of silence and Regina reading, her eyes shot up to Natalie. "So in other words, if I breathe a word to anyone outside of this room, I will go to jail?"

"Exactly, we are also toying with the idea to tell your attorney about it, but there is no final decision yet." Mitchell clarified bluntly, holding out a pen towards Regina.

The brunette mayor took the pen and signed the contract. "Fine, what is going on now?

"This, Miss Mills are my Ghost's. They are the best of the best that the CIA has to offer, when it comes to undercover work."

Regina's brown scared eyes flashed to Emma, taking her in. Suddenly she understood.

"Robin Locksley - your fiancé - is a drug lord. He's the head of a huge cartel, that has connections all over the world. We took most of them out and that led us to Storybrooke."  Mitchell explained, opening another file.

 

Regina's face paled visibly and Emma took a step forward. "Are you okay, Regina?"

"I need some water..." The brunette whispered, leaning back against her chair.

Hoyt took a bottle of water and handed it to Regina.

The brunette woman took several of sips and let out a loud sigh. "Since when?

"Since when he's doing this? A very long time now. At first his father run the business and Robin took over once he was dead." Natalie answered, looking empathically at the woman.

Regina's eyes flashed to Emma again, seeking out the blonde's eyes. So _her_ Emma was a killer...To protect the nation and its people; but a killer nonetheless.

Emma returned the gaze, breathing deeply in she tried to pour as much emotions into the gaze as she could, she didn't want Regina to be scared of her.

"So you blew the warehouse up!" Regina suddenly exclaimed, her eyes darkening.

"We did. In order to weaken Robin, he prepared a huge shipment of cocaine which Killian Jones should smuggle to the south." "Jones is in this as well?" Regina interrupted Mitchell and swallowed hard.

"He is, yes. He's Robin's errand boy; does the dirty work." Mitchell replied calmly. "Look Regina...This is a lot to swallow right now, I get that. But you need to stay away from Robin, okay? No personal vendetta! He used you and your resources as a Mayor."

 

Regina closed her eyes, thinking back to all the moments with Robin. He was such a sweet man...But then again, he always wanted or needed something in return.

"He's a silver tongue bastard, who'd charm anything to gain something." Emma spoke up, slowly approaching Regina and Natalie.

* * *

 

The drive back to Storybrooke was quiet. Regina stared absently out of the window, silent.

Emma swallowed, trying to concentrate on driving the black SUV.

"Regina..."

"You used me too..." Regina whispered and Emma had a hard time to understand it.

 

"What? No!" Emma exclaimed immediately, pressing down the brakes so the car would stop.

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina spat, her eyes burning and sharp.

"I didn't use you!" Emma said sternly, her eyes pleading and full of sorrow. "Of course you did! To get closer to Robin, to tickle information's out of me and the worst part is, I really thought you'd love me." Regina shouted angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you! I always did!" Emma shouted desperately back. "I couldn't tell you, Regina. I wanted to, god...Do you understand this? How much I wanted to share any of this with you?" She added quieter, closing her eyes to slow her racing heart.  "Yes, I had to get closer to you - in order to protect you and Henry. This was and still is my number one priority."

 

Regina looked at her with guarded eyes. She didn't say another word, she remained quiet.

After a long while of deafening silence, Emma sighed and started the car again.

* * *

 

Emma stood hidden between tress and watched Henry's school. She rubbed at her tired eyes and suppressed a little yawn. She barely slept last night.

Regina cut her off and for some reason she understood her anger and fears. But she'd be damned, if she wouldn't protect them.

She crouched down, eyes glued to the school and the surroundings. The school bell rang and kids started to rush out of the building.

 

Emma spotted Henry after a moment and she took a deep breath. She saw Regina's black Mercedes slowly approaching the school's parking lot.

The blonde heard tires squealing, as a black transporter sped up the street towards the school.

She acted fast, when she saw that they steered the big car towards Henry. She jumped onto the street and ran fast.

 

The transporter stopped right in front of Henry and two masked people opened the side doors, trying to grab the young boy.

He shouted in agony, but Emma grabbed Henry first and shielded him with her body.

"Go go go..." She heard men shouting within the car and they drove away. She unholstered her gun and aimed for the tires, but they were too fast.  

 

"Henry!" Regina shouted scared, running as fast as possible to her son.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, his little body shaking with fear and stress. Regina threw her arms around him and held protectively against her body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom...Emma saved me." He muffled against her shoulder. The brunette gazed at Emma and mouthed a 'thank you.'

 

Emma holstered her gun again and grabbed her phone, she dialed Mitchell's number.

"They tried to kidnap Henry, no he's fine. Okay..." She finished the call and looked back at the Mills'

"I have to inform my father, but first I'll drive you back to Zelena." Emma announced, ready to ignore any complaints Regina would shoot at her; but there were none.

* * *

 

"The boys are seated around the house; you're safe for now...I'll meet up with Natalie and discuss what the next move is. My dad put out a search warrant for the transporter." Emma explained quietly to Regina, while they watched Henry sleep.

"Emma, thank you..." Regina whispered, her eyes glistening with tears. The blonde nodded and stood up. "I call you later..."

* * *

 

It was late, when Emma heard someone knocking on the door. She tied her wet hair together and opened the door.

"Regina?"

"Can we talk?" Regina asked quietly, gazing insecurely at the blonde woman in front of her.

Emma stepped aside and let the brunette in...

 


	10. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been MIA for quite some time. Truth be told, a writers block hit me due to very big personal/family issues..but they're slowly solved now and everything should be back to normal in no time. I took my time & wrote this down. This one is only focusing on Emma and Regina. Feedback and input - from you - is much appreciated. I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Have fun and enjoy.

Emma scratched nervously her neck, as she watched Regina taking off her jacket. "How's Henry?"

"He is better than I thought he would. Still shaken up though, he is with Zelena right now and your team is guarding the house, oh and...You are now his hero." Regina explained, her eyes traveling to Emma.

"Look, it was very dangerous to come here unprotected. I could've called you." Emma said, locking eyes with her brunette friend.

Regina sighed, when she pulled a chair closer. "I know...However, I believe I owe you an apology."

"No, listen...I get it, you're pissed at me, and it's even understandable." Emma started to explain, when Regina raised her hand to silence her.

"No, it is not. All of this is a very emotional situation and I...It got to my head, learning all of this - about you. It was too much at that moment and I am truly sorry for what I said." Regina swallowed, wiping some tears away.

Emma's eyes went wide and she rushed over to Regina. "Hey, don't cry because of this, okay? Your reaction was normal. To you I was always Emma Swan; your childhood friend, who couldn't even tie her shoes without tumbling over."

A little smile crept up on Regina's face, as she continued to look at her blonde friend. "Yes, that is true. But I did realize that I reacted out of line."

 

Emma sighed, as she plopped onto her bed. "Like I said it's fi -" "Would you let me just apologize properly to you?" Regina remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You are still Emma and I should not have doubted that a second. I always should have believed your sincerity and good motives. You are a lot Emma, but not a liar. It must have taken a lot to keep silent about what is going on and your real job." Regina let out a little breath, when she finished her speech.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, keeping the tears at bay. "I need a drink, you want one too?"

Regina brow furrowed in confusion, but she nodded.

The blonde got off the bed. She walked to the mini fridge and retrieved a bottle of scotch.

"How did you get that scar on your face?" Regina's voice appeared from behind her.

Emma swallowed, while she poured two glasses. "It wasn't really a part of a mission, if that's what you're wondering."

 

She handed Regina a glass of scotch and sat down on the bed again. "We were in Mexico, where another mission took place. I met this woman - we were a brief thing. It is really hard to have a sense of normality if you do what I do, so I really craved something normal and I dated her for the time being." Emma took a sip of her scotch and sighed quietly.  

"What I didn't know about her was that her brother had been a member of a local drug gang and they were desperately trying to partner with the Mexican cartel. The man got wind of me and heard that I am an American and so he wanted me to smuggle drugs to America. Of course I refused and he had me pinned down, threaten to peel off my face with his knife, starting with my eyebrow. That's when my survival instinct kicked in." Emma's eyes flickered to Regina, whose face was pale.

"I...have no words, Emma. This is terrible, horrifying even. I'm so glad you got out of there almost unharmed." Regina rasped her-voice raw with emotions.

Emma smiled genuinely at the brunette, while she toyed nervously with her glass. "I've been lucky over the course of time."

"It's not just luck, Emma. You are a fighter, always have been." Regina smiled, as she took a big sip of her scotch.

"I've seen a lot of horrible stuff; I have spent days and nights lying in mud, observing men that are actually monsters. However, at the end of the day, when you see families reunited or little villages freed because of you, it is all worth it." Emma traced the rim of her glass, as she stared thoughtful into the amber liquid.

 

Two warm hands grasped her shoulders, pulling Emma back into the present. "You are doing a remarkable job." The brunette whispered, while she sat besides the blonde on the bed.

"And yet, I'm a killer..." Emma breathed, shaking her head slightly.

"No, that was wrong from me to say, Emma. You do kill these people, so they can't harm innocent people anymore." Regina stated the obvious, searching Emma's eyes for any trace of resistance.

"And at least it makes sense now that you never called or visited all these years. I mean you kept your distance from everyone; Ruby, your parents, me." Regina added after a few moments.

"I couldn't risk anything, Regina. I knew if I came back here, I'd never leave again. I was such a coward, for running or not calling when I saw you at Harvard." Emma pleaded, while she jumped off the bed. "Let me show you something."

Emma opened the closet and rummaged through it. She pulled her tactical jacket out. "Look, I've been carrying this one for years with me; it grounded me - made me calm."

She handed Regina the old crumpled picture.

 

Regina squinted at the picture, while her thumb traced the old photo. "You kept it?"

"All these years, yes. It's my talisman." Emma nodded, while she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

 Regina continued to look at the picture, as her heartbeat sped up a little.

 The brunette's silence made Emma nervous and she started fidgeting with her jacket.

"Is that creepy?"

"What? No...I am just really moved, Emma. All these years, I thought you hated me." Regina explained, her voice wavering.

"I could never hate you, Regina." Emma whispered, as she strode towards the bed.

"I know I'm just processing all of this." Regina answered, smiling a watery smile. "Take your time; I'm going to refill our glasses." Emma grinned briefly, as she took both empty glasses.

Once the blonde was back with two full tumbler's, the brunette took her hand. "We should also discuss the situation between the two of us."

Emma swallowed hard, while her eyes flashed to Regina. "Should...should we? Is there a situation between us?"

Regina raised her eyebrow Emma, regarding the blonde with surprise. "I thought there is?"

 

"Well...I'm...in love with you and oddly enough you kissed me - several times," the blonde cleared her throat. "However, the last thing I want is, you to feel...obligated to reciprocate my feelings, just because you fear I'd leave you again." Emma bit her lower lip, while she looked with guarded eyes at Regina.

The brunette Mayor opened her mouth and closed it again, processing Emma's words.  

"That is very thoughtful of you, but I do reciprocate your feelings, because I want to and I denied myself this for too long. You were not the only coward in this, Emma," Regina briefly closed her eyes, to focus on her following words. "Back when you confessed this, I felt the same, but could not admit it. I was too afraid, you know my mother...she would have ripped all my life apart. I also did not want to risk our friendship, so all in all I was just as much a coward as you - even a bigger one, if I am honest; at least you had the guts to actually address this." Regina let out a long sigh, while she rubbed her sweaty palms together.

Emma's mouth went dry, during Regina's semi - love - confession. She tried to calm her racing heart and the jumbling mess that was her brain.

"I'm," she croaked, shaking her head so it would clear the haze a little, "I...I'm really at a loss right now."

 

"I understand, Emma...How would you like, if we...explore all of this, after the situation with Robin is solved?" Regina carefully proposed.

"Yeah, yeah...we could do that," a goofy grin started spreading across her face," does that mean I'm not allowed to kiss you though?"

Regina raised one eyebrow, while she looked at Emma. "I don't know, Miss Swan?" She husked, playing along.

The grin on Emma's face didn't leave, as she leaned a little bit closer. Her nose brushing Regina's skin above her ear, as the blonde woman whispered, "You could tell me to stop, if you wanted to."

Regina closed her eyes, her breathing growing deeper and heavier. One hand grasped desperately Emma's hand, as she felt the blonde's lips on the side of her neck.

She was almost incapable of swallowing the moan that was forming on her vocal chords.

_"Do not stop!"_

 

 

 


	11. Taking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late with this! I hope you enjoy it and review's pleeeease? :D

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, as she felt a warm body pressed against her back. She smiled, her mind wandering back to passionate hours.

_“Do not stop, please.” Regina moaned her back arching as she was riding Emma. The blonde threw her head back, her free hand grabbing Regina’s waist to steady the brunette._

_“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The blonde panted, willing her eyes open so she could look at her lover properly. Regina was beautiful, her moves becoming more erratic with each bump of Emma’s fingers. Her hair messy and her skin glistening with sweat. Emma loved her and she would or could never stop doing that._

_“I am close, Emma!” Regina rasped, leaning over so she could kiss Emma. The blonde returned the kiss just as passionately and with a swift motion she pinned Regina down. “Smooth…” Regina chuckled, her eyes sparkling with arousal and love._

_Emma grinned brightly at her, planting open mouth kisses along Regina’s jaw line and clavicle. “I wanted to join the fun.”_

_Regina closed her eyes, panting heavily while her fingers ran through Emma’s hair. The blonde sighed quietly against Regina’s lips, while her fingers started at a slower and softer pace._

_“Oh god, that is driving me insane.” Regina moaned, pressing her forehead against Emma’s._

_“I know, baby.” Emma whispered, nibbling on the brunette’s lip. Picking up the movement of her fingers between Regina’s legs, her thumb pressing lightly on the brunette’s clit._

* * *

 

Emma grinned widely, taking in the sleeping beauty. She loved every second of their first and wished that it could stay that way. But it could not. The blonde knew, even if they handled Robin, she would have to leave again – for another mission – but this time it was different.  

She sighed quietly, trying to brush away these dark thoughts as she looked for her phone, so she could ask her team about the status.

**Status?**

It took only a minute and Kozik texted back.

**Clear and quiet. The boy and the Lawyer are safe.**

She placed her phone back at the nightstand and turned around so she could face the Mayor.

Regina looked so peaceful and content; it made Emma’s heart flutter.

* * *

 

Regina entered her office, the next morning and while she was busy, reading the newspaper did not see Robin sitting on the edge of her desk. She lowered the papers and shuddered, once she noticed the intruder.

“Madame Mayor…”

“Robin – what do you want?”

He smiled menacingly at her and moved away from the desk towards her. “Always right to the point, that’s what I like about you.”

Rolling her eyes, she walked to her desk secretly pressing the button on her intercom so her secretary could hear what was going on.

“Look, I’m going to be in charge from now on.” The man stated, his eyes roaming the room.

Regina laughed cruelly, shaking her head in amusement. “Are you high?”

Robin’s face transformed into an angry mask, scolding her. “No, but you have no choice. Either you let me take charge or Henry might be in danger.”

Now she understood why they wanted to kidnap her son. In a fast motion, she grabbed the phone but Robin was already behind her desk.

“There is no point in calling your dear Swan! Jones is already at the Station, taking over that one…So do yourself a favor and stop!” He whispered dangerously, pressing his body against her back.

Regina felt sick to her stomach, sweat already forming on her brow. “Get away from me!”

Robin took a step back, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I won’t touch you, unless you give me reason to.”

Regina swallowed, her eyes frantically searching the room for any kind of help.

“Oh by the way…I hope you enjoyed your romp at the B&B last night.” Robin laughed his eyes boring into hers. 

“How do you…” “I have my eyes everywhere. Anyway, you have until tonight 6 PM, my men will be escorting you out in case you resist.” Robin tipped his head and left the room.

Regina’s body shook in agony and terror. She grabbed her mobile, texting Emma. **He was here! He is taking charge of Storybrooke and if I don’t play along he will hurt Henry!**

* * *

 

“Get the fuck out Jones!” Emma growled, kicking the man who held her. The guy didn’t even flinch, he murmured something under his breath, but his grip on her remained tight.

Killian laughed and shook his head, “shut up, Swan or I might have to hurt your Father.”

He looked over to David, who laid unconscious on the floor – his breathing even, which gave Emma a sense of relief.

“Oka okay…Calm down, Killian.” She complied, trying to hold the dark haired man’s gaze.

“Good girl, you are out at 6 PM tonight. If not, your parents and that precious son of your girlfriend gets killed.” He smiled brightly at her, while he was nodding at his men.

When they had left the station, Emma rushed to David. “Dad…Dad, can you hear me?”

“Ouch…” David grumbled, his eyes fluttering open. “Son of a – are you okay?”

“Yeah, listen we need to…” Emma felt her phone vibrate against her leg; she pulled it out.

“Oh shit…We have a problem.” The blonde whispered, typing a quick reply to Regina.

“Emma, what is going on?” David asked trepidation in this voice.

“I…Give me a moment, okay?” She said, pulling her second phone out.

She walked to the cells and dialed Mitchell’s number. “Listen, I need to tell my Father something, Jones just took over the Sheriff’s station and according to Regina, Robin did the same with the Mayor’s office. They gave us a deadline until tonight, if we resist they’ll kill our families.”

Natalie growled angrily, as she listened to Emma’s words. “Tell him you secretly work for a military force and we are investigating him. I wake the boys and we will work out a plan.” Mitchell said, her voice wavering with tension.

Emma ended the call and walked back to David, who leaned against the doorframe.

“What I am about to tell you, must stay between us, okay?” Emma started, looking intensely at her Dad.

“What is it? Are you in danger?”

 “Yes and no, we all are, Dad. I work for a secretive military force that has been investigating Robin Locksley for a while now. We can’t call the FBI or anyone else on that, understood?” She walked closer to the older man, never breaking eye contact.

David’s eyes went wide and he just stared at his blonde daughter.

“Dad, did you understand what I just said?” She pressed, standing now right in front of him.

“Yes, I did…But I have questions.” David’s eyes darken a shade.

“Later, we have to get out of here and then get you and Mom into safety.” She hastily explained.

“No, what about you?” He refused, his body tensing with the prospect.

“I will be fine, but I need to do some things, okay? I’m not your little girl anymore.” She shot back; well aware that her words might hurt him.

David swallowed, taking in her features. “That scar…” He breathed.

Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply in. “Yes, among other things. So please, will you do as I say?”

It took him a lot but he finally gave in and nodded.

* * *

 

After David went home and promised Emma to lock the doors and not let anyone enter, unless it was her or Regina.

She went straight to Zelena’s place, where she found a scared and angry Regina. “He kicked me out of my workplace…Just like that!” The brunette seethed.

“Calm down sis.” Zelena said soothingly, guiding her younger sister to the couch.

“Hey, sorry it took me longer than I thought.” Emma said, as she walked in.

“It is about time, Emma!” Regina growled, jumping up again. Zelena threw her head back and sighed in annoyance.

“I had to take care of David first, he’s stubborn as hell.” Emma defended herself, glaring at her girlfriend.

“Explains where you got it from.” Zelena remarked sarcastically, which received a dark look from Emma.

“I’m going to check on Henry, you two – I don’t know – do your thing,” Zelena motioned between them. ”but no shagging on my couch!”

“Shut up Zee!” Both women yelled in unison, Emma looked at Regina and grinned briefly.

“They handed out these flyers about a towns meeting tonight at the town hall.” Emma breathed, handing a flyer to Regina.

“Oh god, what are they trying to do?” She whispered scared, reading the piece of paper.

“Taking over the town, it’s not the first time I witness something like that. It just never happened on American soil before, not that I know of.” Emma swallowed, closing her eyes briefly.

“I won’t…” Regina started, but Emma interrupted swiftly, “you will let them have this meeting, okay? It is all under control.” Emma said, pulling her closer.

“It does not feel like it, Emma.” Regina whispered, leaning her head against Emma’s shoulder.

The blonde placed her hands on Regina’s back, stroking it soothingly. “I know, but it is – trust me.”

“I did not thank you for last night.” Regina suddenly said, looking up into Emma’s eyes.

The blonde smiled, as she shook her head lightly. “You don’t have to, Babe. It was the best night since a very long time.”

The brunette returned the smile hesitantly and nodded. “Same goes for me, makes me wonder how I was able to resist you for that long.”

Emma laughed quietly and rested her forehead on Regina’s. “I cannot wait, until all of this is over and we can dive into whatever we are having.” The brunette whispered.

Emma felt her throat constrict, when Regina mentioned the future. “Yeah, look…I gotta get going now.”

“Already?” Regina asked slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, Mitchell needs me but I will see you tonight.” The blonde sighed quietly, taking the brunette’s face in her hands.

“Fine, but be careful.” Regina whispered, as she captured Emma’s lips with hers.

* * *

At 7 PM, the town’s people gathered in front of the town hall, expecting to see Regina any second.

But they didn’t.

Robin walked up the podium, smiling at the people.

David, Mary Margaret and Regina hid in the shadows as they were watching the freak show unfold itself.

“I can’t believe it.” David muttered, holding his wife close to him.

“I want to punch that ugly smile off his face.” Mary grumbled, earning a surprised look from Regina.

“Hey guys”, Ruby called over, jogging towards them, “any of you know what is actually going on?”

Regina’s jaw clenched as she looked back at Robin, who seemingly prepared a speech.

“Just listen, how did you find us by the way?” David asked in confusion.

“I spotted you from afar, why are you hiding?” Ruby asked worriedly.

“Because he wants us dead.” Regina replied darkly, not taking her eyes away from Robin.

“Dear People of Storybrooke!

I am pleased to see all of you. Some things have changed; Regina Mills is no longer your Mayor!” Robin announced, when loud chatter erupted and people voiced their confusion.

“What is this bullshit?” Leroy called out, as he spotted armed men walking through the crowd.

“Please remain calm! From now on, I will be your Mayor. As for the Sheriff’s station, if you need anything please talk to our new Sheriff Killian Jones. Moreover, if any of you try to resist or disobey our rules, we will use force of arms.”

Some yelled angrily at him, pointing their finger and waving fists.

“I cannot watch this.” Regina said, wiping tears away. Ruby rested a hand on the back of the brunette, while she shook her head at all of this.

“If any of you spot Emma Swan, please bring her to me. If anyone tries to hide her, you will be killed. Thank you for your attention.” Robin smiled at them, ready to leave the stage. When he heard something, he looked around and then up in the air.

From afar, an armed helicopter appeared coming closer really fast.

“Civilians, please leave this place and get you into safety.”

Regina recognized Mitchell’s voice, relief flooding her senses.

Robin’s men tried to aim at the helicopter, but Storybrooke’s residents took matter into their own hands and started fighting.

David spotted Robin rushing away together with Jones, as the older man went after them.

Regina saw how the helicopter stopped midair and four figures were fast roping down.

_Emma_

They landed safely on ground and started spreading. The brunette tried to make Emma out, but couldn’t.

* * *

 

Emma made her way quickly through the fighting crowd. Thanks to her bandana and hood, no one would recognize her. She knocked two guys out, when she saw her Father fighting with Robin and Killian. Both armed!

She rushed over, as she noticed how Killian knocked David to the ground, while Robin fled.

Jumping over a fence, Emma ran faster and faster. While doing so she aimed for Killian’s leg and shot.

“I need an ambulance behind the town hall. One is bleeding badly on his head, the other is Killian Jones, and I shot him in the leg.” Emma reported and went after Robin.

She assessed the area behind town hall and saw that the back entry was open. “I will get you!”

“Swan we need him alive!” Mitchell reminded her sternly, breathing heavy as it seemed she was fighting with someone.

Emma snuck into the building, assessing everything she could.

She heard a door fall close upstairs and immediately went after the source of noise. After a short moment, she realized that this was Regina’s office floor. She swallowed thickly and made her way to the office door.

Kicking it open, she aimed right at Robin who tried to shred papers. “FREEZE”

Robin looked up and wiped sweat off his face. “Fuck you!” He snarled, still trying to get rid of folders.

Emma crept closer, Robin still at gunpoint. She noticed his gun on the desk and grabbed it.

Locksley didn’t seem to care, or didn’t notice.

Emma lowered her gun and made her way to him. She grabbed the shaking man, pressed him against the wall and grinned.

Robin tried to free himself, but Emma’s grip did not weaken. She always knew, if things got personal it was messy and so was she right now.

She raised her fist and struck his face. For all the things, he had done to Regina and Henry.

“I would love to put a bullet in your head, sadly…I’m not allowed.” She whispered dangerously.

Another hit and Robin spat blood at her. “Bitch!”

Emma chuckled cruelly, as she pressed him more against the wall. “I could make it look like an accident though.”

“I tell them you attacked me and I had no choice.” She mused out loud, happy to see how fear flashed across his face.

After some painful moments, she pressed the button in her ear and sighed. “He’s here – Regina’s office.”

“I’m not like you.” She spat and walked away from him, as she heard footsteps rushing upstairs.

Her team and Mitchell entered the room, looking at Robin who coughed violently. “He tried to get rid of papers.” She pointed at the desk.

“We take it from here.” Ryker smiled at her. Emma nodded, as Mitchell pulled her into the hallway.

“You need to leave and clean yourself up. Your Dad will be alright, only a mild concussion.” Natalie whispered, pressing Emma more into the shadow.

“He might know who I am.” Emma mumbled, “I didn’t reveal myself, but he is not stupid.”

Mitchell sighed and nodded, “I’ll take care of him. Other agents are downstairs, trying to take control. Luckily for us, his army wasn’t strong enough.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Emma went downstairs, leaving the building quietly through the back entrance, when someone grabbed her.

“I was worried sick, you idiot!”

“Oh my god Regina, are you crazy? I could’ve killed you!” Emma exclaimed angrily.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma, crying into her neck. “I am sorry.”

Emma took in the area around them and moved into the shadows. “Don’t be.”

Regina looked up and smiled a watery smile, “I am so relieved you are okay.” She looked at the bandana that was tied around Emma’s face, starting to pull it down.

Emma didn’t protest and grabbed Regina by her waist. They crashed their lips together and kissed fervently. Regina’s tongue demanding entrance, that Emma gladly granted.

“I need to leave, I can’t be seen.” Emma panted hotly against Regina’s lips. “I know.” Regina mumbled back, taking a hold of the blonde jacket.

“Come to Zelena’s later, yes?”

“Yes, I will…”


	12. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!   
> I hope you like and I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this - so let me know :).
> 
> Enjoy!

After the CIA cleared the mansion, Regina and Zelena had spent the last few days cleaning and tiding. Luckily, for them, Robin and his men hadn’t done much to it. But Regina wanted to do more than necessary. She needed to get rid of the smell and feel of Robin completely.

“Sis, I think that is enough, isn’t it?” Zelena questioned tentatively, while she watched her sister scrubbing the floor.

“Not really – not for me.” Regina mumbled, as she wiped her sweating forehead.

 Zelena sighed, as she laid her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Easy, okay? What is really going on, Regina?”

The brunette paused, closing her eyes, “It is been…” She swallowed hard, “a stressful time, Zelena. Plus, I haven’t seen Emma since the night they caught Robin. Did she leave, again? Without saying goodbye?”

The redhead suddenly realized, that Regina went through another heartbreak. Her soft grip on the brunette’s shoulder tightened, while she pulled her younger sister up.

“I doubt that she left. I guess she’s busy doing some damage control, she works for the government after all.” Zelena whispered encouragingly.

A spark of hope flickered across Regina’s face, as she looked at Zelena. “Maybe, I hope you are right Zee.”

* * *

Emma leaned against the wooden door of the cabin. “Are we done?”

 Mitchell sighed, looking at her Agent with a roll of her eyes. “We pack things up and move to South America, you will be joining us in a week.”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, as she looked at her Boss. “I…” “No, listen Emma. I get it, you reunited with Regina, and things took a more positive turn this time. But you knew from the beginning that this was a mission, not a permanent thing. I need you in Bolivia, understood?” Natalie growled angrily.

“What if I considered quitting this job?” Emma asked slowly, eyeing her boss closely.

Mitchell swallowed visibly, as her eyes took in Emma’s defensive posture.

“Then you still need to finish Operation Dirty Whisky. Robin delivered a lot of Intel.” Natalie explained carefully. 

“I know I’m just…considering, you know? I joined the CIA because I was running away from my past. But you could never outrun your past.” Emma mused, fidgeting as she continued to look at Natalie. “I never imagined I could have _this_ , be with the woman I truly love since day one. Well the impossible happened, and I am now with her. I don’t wanna lose it – again.”

 “I understand Emma, I’m human too, you know? Take this week off; spend time with her and your family. Think about everything and we’ll see you in Bolivia?” Mitchell proposed calmly.

Emma thought about it for another minute, when she nodded her head in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Henry carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen, as he heard a loud knock on the door. “I’m going.” He called, placing the dishes into the sink and rushed to the front door.

“Emma!” He exclaimed excitedly, while jumping into her arms.

“Hey kid, good to see you.” Emma smiled fondly at the young boy, ruffling through his hair.

“We thought you’d left.” He said, his eyes curiously scanning Emma’s body. “Did you kill the bad guys?”

“Henry, enough.” Regina called from the hallway, as she walked towards them.

“I didn’t kill anyone, Henry. Hey Regina.” She smiled tentatively at the brunette.

The brunette sucked a small breath in, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. “Where have you been?”

Emma sighed quietly, combing her fingers through the young boy’s hair. “Can I come in?”

It took Regina a few seconds, as she nodded and stepped to the side, letting Emma in.

“Henry, go and take a shower. I will tuck you in, once you are done.”

Henry sighed at this, looking disappointed at his Mother. “But Mom, I wanna spend some time with Emma.”

The blonde halted, turning around to Henry. “Hey listen, tonight it’s all about the adults and their silly adult problems, okay? Tomorrow however, we could spend the day together?” Emma’s eyes flew to Regina, who bit her lip and regarded her confused. “Very well.”

Henry clapped his hands together, nodding excitedly. “Yes, that sounds great, Emma.”

“Awesome!” Emma smiled in return, hugging the boy briefly.

“Up you go.” Regina urged him towards the stairs, “say goodnight to Emma.”

“Night Emma, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Kid.”

* * *

Once Henry was tucked in safely, Regina returned to the lounge. Emma had prepared them two glasses of cider and was already sitting on the couch.

Regina joined her reluctantly, taking the other side of the couch.

“So, you have been gone for the last few days?” She remarked after a short time of silence.

“Yeah, and I want to apologize for that. I couldn’t reach out to you. The moment I returned to the cabin, Mitchell and the others joined me and we had to escort Robin out of town.” Emma explained nervously, toying with her glass.

“I see,” Regina rasped, her eyes watching the Agent’s nervous fingers. “So where did you transfer him to?”

“We dropped him off some place, where a different group of Agents took him.” She rubbed her forehead, eyes flickering to Regina. “They brought him into a high-security prison.” 

“Emma, I thought you had left me again.” The brunette whispered, closing her eyes.

“No, I would never do that, at least not without saying goodbye.” Emma said quickly, her eyes shining with regret.

“I love you.” Regina said suddenly, her eyes boring into Emma’s, “I love you and I need complete honesty, if this shall work out.”

Emma swallowed hard, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. “I agree.” Outstretching her hand, she signaled Regina to scoot closer.

Regina eventually took the proffered hand, and scooted over to Emma. “I missed you terribly, you idiot.”

Emma smiled softly, pulling the mayor even closer. “I missed you too.” She whispered calmly, seeking the brunette’s lips.

Regina complied, in kissing the blonde tenderly back. Her free hand touching the blonde’s neck.

“Will you stay the night?” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips. “Of course, but we got to talk about something else first.” Emma mumbled back, pressing a quick kiss onto plumb red lips.

Regina leaned slightly back, as she tried to read Emma’s face. “What is it?”

“I have to leave again, next week. I’m assigned to another mission, which is sort of a submission to this one. Anyway, I don’t know how long it will take but after I’m done there, I will quit.” Emma swallowed, her stomach fluttering in anticipation.

Regina felt her heart stop and her stomach drop, while listening to Emma’s words.

“Where to?” She quietly asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I can’t tell, but I will be back, I promise.” Emma pressed a simple kiss, to the brunette’s temple.

Regina leaned against the couch, as she tried to control the chaos and panic within herself.

“Why would you quit?” She asked after a while, feeling the blonde pressed against her side.

“Because I…I love you and I realized it wouldn’t work out if I’d stay in the CIA. I’m gone most of the year, off time is a rare thing. I don’t think you’d be happy, it would always feel like a timestamp.” Emma explained, her thumb caressing Regina’s hand.

Regina gazed back at Emma; biting her lip, she grabbed the blonde by her shirt. “So we will make the most of this week.” 

“We will, but most importantly – for me, will you wait?” Emma breathed against Regina’s lips.

“Always.”

* * *

Emma cradled Regina’s head against her naked chest, both still panting heavy and basking in the afterglow. “We should’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Regina chuckled, pressing a quick peck on Emma’s neck. “I agree.”

“Do you think we were too loud?” Emma asked worriedly, her eyes flickering to the door.

“Yes, but Henry is a heavy sleeper.” Regina said, grinning at Emma’s worried face.

Emma playfully nudged her lover, softly biting the brunette’s shoulder.

“Tease!” Regina exclaimed, as she tried to push Emma back onto the mattress. “I’m rather strong, Madam Mayor.”

Regina rolled her eyes, sitting up so she could look down to Emma. “So you are muscle and I am brains then.”

Emma brain short-circuited, as she looked at Regina in her full – naked glory on top of her.

“Um...” She uttered, wetting her lips. Regina laughed a throaty laugh, her hands roaming Emma’s chest. “You just validated me.”

“It is a mean game, Miss Mills.” Emma shot back, tearing her eyes away from Regina’s naked form.

“No, I just know how to handle you.” Regina winked, moving her hips slightly.

“Oh gosh, what are you doing?” Emma exclaimed, placing her hands instantly on the brunette’s waist.

“What does it look like?” Regina teased, her eyes darkening.

* * *

Henry looked funny at them, when he came downstairs and joined them in the kitchen. “Did you sleep here?”

Emma shifted nervously around on the chair, as her eyes sought out Regina’s.

“Yes, she did sweetheart. It was getting late.” Regina smiled sweetly at her son.

Henry bit his lip, while he thought about something, “she could move in here, now that Robin is gone?”

Emma choked on her coffee, as she heard the boy’s words.

“Oh Henry, that’s very nice of you. But not that simple.” Regina said carefully, patting Emma’s back.

“Yeah, it’d be weird. I mean, what if one of you had a husband or so.” Henry thought out loud and shook his head.

Regina clamped her mouth shut, as she regarded her son surprised. After she recovered, she leaned more towards Henry.

“Henry, what did Zelena tell you?”

The youngest Mills, bit his lower lip as his eyes avoided those of Regina. “No…nothing.”

“Henry, what have I told you about lying?” Regina pressed mildly.

Henry eventually sighed, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at his mother.

“She said that women can be together as well and what I think about it.” Henry mumbled, briefly looking at Emma.

 “And what did you answer?” Regina quietly asked.

“That I wouldn’t mind. I mean it is normal, right?” The young boy looked hopeful at Regina.

“It is Henry. So Zelena’s words initiated something in you, am I right?”

Henry swallowed, his eyes briefly flickering to the doorway. “I…Yes, I thought about Emma and you.”

Regina sighed quietly and looked at Emma, who sat helplessly on her chair. At Regina’s look, she just shrugged.

“You are sometimes too mature for your own good, Mister.” The brunette smiled at her son, “however, you are quite observant. I am in love with Emma.”

Henry’s eyes shot up and he looked at both of them in utter surprise. “Are you?”

Emma patted his shoulder and nodded, “yeah kid, we are.” She smiled at Regina, who pulled her son into her arms.

The blonde smiled at both of them – watching them in awe.

“Shoot, I gotta go.” Emma said annoyed, jumping off her chair. “Where do you go?” Henry asked confused.

“I need to be at my parents,” Emma sighed, finishing her coffee. “There’s a lot of explaining I need to do. Henry I will pick you up after school.”

She hugged the boy tenderly and pecked Regina’s cheek. “I’ll see you two later.”

Regina walked Emma to the door, watching the blonde put on her red leather jacket.

“That went well; I hope you do not mind.” Regina said, leaning against the doorframe.

“No, absolutely not. While we are at it, I might have to tell my parents about us.” Emma explained carefully.

Regina smiled briefly, while pulling the blonde closer. “Do what you have to do.” She whispered, her lips hovering over Emma’s.

* * *

“Oh god, we were worried sick, Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed, as she threw herself into Emma’s arms.

“It is all good, Mom. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Emma tried to sooth her, patting Mary’s back.

“No you are not; we want to know what is going on.”

Emma looked at David who stood in the hallway, the side of his head still bruised.

“I tell, don’t worry.” Emma untangled herself from Mary’s grasp and walked further into the house.

“I’m a member of a secretive force, I can’t say who it is or you might be in danger. We were assigned to investigate Robin Locksley, which is why I came back. So now that has been dealt with, I have one week off and after that, I have to leave again.” Emma looked at her parent’s shocked faces.

“But that is dangerous, Emma.” Mary said, her eyes brimming with tears.

“It is, but that’s part of the job, right?” Emma mumbled defeated, when David grasped her hands.

“You do what you have to do.” He said proudly, his grasp slightly tightening.

“However, there is light at the end of the tunnel. I will finish this mission and after that I am back for good.” Emma smiled encouragingly at her mother, who couldn’t stop the tears.

“Why would you quit?” David asked surprised, “I mean, not that I wouldn’t be happy about it. Just wondering?”

Emma smiled brightly at him, grasping her mother’s hand.

“I’m with Regina – romantically.” Emma stated proudly. Gasping, Mary looked surprised at her blonde daughter.

“What? How...Oh god!” Revelation clouding her face and she closed her eyes. “She was really the reason, why you left in the first place.” Mary exclaimed.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get into detail. It is still only mine and Regina’s business. But that’s been solved now.”

David leaned over, pressing a kiss onto Emma’s forehead. “Whatever you choose, we will support you, always.”

“Thanks Dad, I really appreciate it.” She kissed Mary’s cheek, who pulled her closer. “You will come back, I know it.”

* * *

The week went quickly by. Too quickly for everyone’s taste.

Emma packed her duffel bag, when Regina joined her. “You have got everything?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, I think…I will receive most of my stuff at the headquarters anyway, so I’ll be fine.” The blonde mumbled, her heart heavy.

The brunette hummed, untying her necklace. “It is time for a new talisman. I would snap a picture for you, but since you are not allowed to have your phone on you.” She handed Emma her necklace.

“Regina, you don’t…” – “Shut up and take it.” Regina demanded, her face resolute.

“Listen, can you tell my parents I said goodbye? I can’t do this whole goodbye thing – it would wreck me.” Emma said, fixating her eyes on the bag.

“Of course, Emma.” Regina rasped, pulling Emma away from the back and into her arms.

“You will be fine, my love. You finish this one last thing and then we can be together, for good.” Regina whispered into her ear.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and inhaled her scent. “I will, it is just so hard.”

“I know. I love you.” Regina whispered back, her voice thick. Emma pulled back a little, to look at Regina.

Regina wiped the tears away, smiling weakly at Emma. “I will wait for you to come home.”

“I love you more than I could ever put into words.” The blonde rasped, grabbing her duffel bag.

“I have to go.”

“Let me walk you to the door.”

“No, please…I wouldn’t leave if you do, so please…” Emma choked, closing her eyes.

 

_Regina kissed her, fervently, passionately and oh so desperately. It reminded Emma of their first kiss_


	13. Far Away and Yet So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! That would be the new chapter! Feedback is veeeeery appreciated!! Have fun!
> 
> PS: Check this Spotify list out - exclusively for this FF!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/missawesome87/playlist/2nWts5N0IXGPgTrKBzDPvL

Staring out of the window, Regina sighed quietly. It is been 2 months, since Emma was gone and the brunette missed her every single day.

The last time they talked, was 3 weeks ago.

_“Listen babe, I’m in the middle of nowhere and found this abandoned phone booth,” the blonde took a deep breath, leaning against a lamppost next to her;” I don’t have much time and I know it’s late.”_

_Regina rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes, as she sat up – pressing her phone against her ear._

_“Emma,” she breathed, “how are you?”_

_“I’m tired as hell, but I’ll manage. I miss you.” The blonde whispered back, playing with the phone’s cord._

_Regina smiled, leaning back against the headboard. “Oh Emma, I miss you too. I have been worried sick.” She admitted, wetting her sudden dry lips._

_“I thought so. But we’re okay, worn out a little but nothing to worry about. How are Henry and my parents?” Emma asked quietly, closing her eyes so she could ignore the tiredness._

_“Oh Henry is fine, he had the flu last week and stayed at home. Now he’s got some catching up to do – school wise. Not a single day goes by where he doesn’t mention your name in some way.” Regina chuckled, shaking her head lightly. “Your parents are good too. Although your Mother must think that I am some kind of charity case, because she always comes by and wants to talk about you.”_

_Emma laughed quietly at that, picturing her overbearing mother and Regina._

_“Nah, she probably misses me just as much and wants to share that with you. Seems like our relationship opened up some other doors.” She grinned, forgetting for a moment that she stood in the middle of a ghost town in Bolivia._

_Regina snorted, rolling her eyes. “You might be right. It already annoys me.”_

_“It doesn’t honey, secretly you love it.” Emma shot back cheekily twirling the cord around her finger._

_“Don’t honey me and no I do not love it.” Regina grinned, biting softly her lip. Secretly she loved both._

_“Whatever. How are you actually?” Emma changed the topic already dreading the end of this phone call._

_Regina sighed, her mood quickly sobering up. “I’m doing okay; it’s been very stressful lately. We had to make statements about Robin, which brought old memories back. Other than that, nothing is much different.”_

_“I’m sorry you have to go through that –““No, Emma it is fine. At least he is behind bars and cannot hurt anyone anymore.” Regina interrupted tensely._

_Suddenly Emma spotted headlights heading towards them. “Babe, I gotta go. I will contact you again, I promise. I love you.”_

_“I love –“But Emma already hung up._

* * *

 

**Bolivia present day**

Emma finished her ration pack, as she checked her map for the next location.

“You good?” Ryker asked, while he walked towards her, the dirty crunching beneath his combat boots.

“Yeah, just checking out the next location,” she said, pointing at the map on her lap.

Ryker sat down next to her, leaning over so he could look at the map. “And how are you really doing?”

Emma furrowed her brow, looking at her colleague in confusion. “As I said, I’m doing –“” Oh Emma, cut the crap…You are anything but fine.” Ryker said, his eyes looking intently at her.

The blonde ghost sighed slowly and handed him the map, “I’m okay, I just…miss my family. And I could use a shower.”

Ryker laughed quietly, as he nodded, “oh me too.” He scratched his chin, his eyes never leaving Emma. “I’m married…and I have a son.”

“What?”

“You heard me; I know what it feels like.” Ryker explained calmly, taking his gun out to clean it.

“I didn’t know that. How do you manage that, if I may ask?” Emma whispered, scooting closer to the man.

Ryker sighed, his eyes never leaving the gun parts, “good question,” he mumbled. “My wife and I – we really love each other, so I guess that is how we manage? My son on the other hand, he is quite the rebel now. He is 14 and acting out lately. It breaks my heart, because I’m to blame for his recent behavior. When I’m home, he wouldn’t really open up or anything.”

Emma bit her lip, her eyes looking anywhere but at her teammate.

“Why did you join in the first place?” She asked carefully, unpacking her drone.

“I was a marine before and joined after that, I met my wife at the job.” He laughed, thinking back fondly.

“Oh, she was a Ghost too?”

“No, she was a CIA operator. However, she was very connected to our squad. When she got pregnant, she retired. You cannot raise a kid, with both parents on this particular job.” He sighed, rubbing his neck.

“Mitchell mentioned you want to leave after this mission is done?” He slowly asked.

Emma’s eyes shot up, while she swallowed heavily.

“Yeah, I wanna be close to my family, you know?” She mumbled, adjusting her drone.

“No, it’s the right decision. My wife knows the job; she knows everything; its cons and pros. I don’t think it would work for your ol’ lady.” He looked up as he smiled at Emma.

“I wouldn’t say that, she’s very determined and has a great deal of understanding. But I really want to make up for our lost time. In order to do that, I need to be close to her.” She explained quickly, closing her drone.

“You do what’s best for you.”

* * *

 

“I swear it is YOUR job. So do it and right THIS time.” Regina yelled angrily at the head of the construction company.

She ended the call and closed her eyes.

Another headache – great.

Massaging her temples, she leaned back and took a deep breath.

Her office door opened and Zelena walked in. “Sister, everything okay? I heard your yelling downstairs and your assistant is scared shitless.”

Regina scoffed, slowly opening her eyes. “Everyone is simply incapable of doing a proper job. I’m surrounded by morons.”

“Uh someone is extremely cranky today, huh?” Zelena remarked, sitting down at the desk.

Regina rolled her eyes, as she looked to her sister. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in.” Zelena shrugged, leaning slowly back. “So, you haven’t heard from her?” The redhead carefully added.

Regina’s dark eyes spoke volumes, as she remained silent.

“That would explain your very foul mood. How about you pack things up, get home and have a cozy night with your son?” Zelena suggested, attempting to cheer her sister up.

“I can’t, I have too much to do and Henry will be staying at Nicks for the night.” Regina declined the offer, as she rubbed her temples.

“Oh come on, Regina. I’ll drag your ass out of here and force you to have a cozy night with Kathryn and me.”

“Fine another hour, okay?” Regina caved, as she saw her sister’s pleading eyes.

“I’ll wait here…”

“Zelena…”

* * *

 

“I got you covered!” Kozik exclaimed in a rushed tone, as Emma ran across the destructed street, aiming at enemies that tried to kill her.

Emma slid across a grass path, as she spotted another wall of a burned down house… “I’m safe, what about you?”

“I’m on the roof.” Ryker whispered, as she heard a loud gunshot, “one man down.”  

“I’m locked tight; I can’t really do anything from here.” Emma whispered back, her eyes searching frantically for a way out.

“I’m already on my way to you, stay safe.” Hoyt panted the sound of his boots heavy in her ear.

Emma was so focused on the street and houses around her, that she didn’t notice someone creeping up behind her.

Ryker looked at his drone screen, when he saw the man behind his boss.

“Savior, get down – behind you.” He yelled, when he heard another gunshot.

“Noooooo!” Hoyt screamed shooting the man that attacked Emma down. “She’s down and bleeding – retreat!”

“Secure her; I’m going to shoot these fuckers down myself.” Ryker growled, arming his automatic rifle.

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you agreed to this.” Kathryn smiled at her brunette friend. Regina snorted, her eyes flying to Zelena. “I was forced.”

Zelena laughed loudly, as she poured herself another glass of wine. “I did force her, yes. For her own good.”

“I beg to differ.” Regina scoffed, taking another sip of her wine.

“Stop bickering, you two. So Regina, any plans once Emma is back?” Kathryn asked excitedly.

Regina sighed and stared into her glass, “not in particular. I just want her home safe.”

“She will be back soon, Regina. I know it.” Zelena whispered, grasping her sister’s hand.

“I –“ Regina’s phone rang. Holding her hand up, she searched for her phone in her purse.

“It’s an unknown number.” She mumbled, sliding her finger across the screen. “Mills…”

“Regina, this is Mitchell. Listen closely; come to Boston – the airport in two days.” Natalie said her breathing heavy and rushed.

“Wait what? Is Emma okay?” Regina asked her heart racing.

“I can’t speak right now. Be at gate A - 6 PM…I gotta go.” The line went dead.

Regina stared at her phone in disbelief.

“Regina, what is it?” Zelena pressed, leaning closer to the brunette.

“I think something happened to Emma.” Regina rasped, her hands slightly shaking.


	14. Beating Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry for the cliffhanger :D. Here is the new chapter! Enjoy and please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Have fun!

 

_Regina’s head rested on Emma’s lap, their fingers intertwined while Emma held a beer with her free hand._

_“What are your plans, once you are back?” Regina asked quietly, snuggling her head further into Emma’s lap._

_The blonde took a sip from her beer, as she thought about Regina’s question._

_“I would like to continue working at the sheriff’s station. It’s actually nice there.” Her thumb caressed Regina’s hand, as she looked down to her lover._

_A small smile graced Regina’s lips, while her eyes were closed. “Hmm,” she hummed contently, “I’d like that.”_

_Emma smiled happily, sighing quietly as she placed her bottle onto the table. Running her fingers soothingly through Regina’s hair after._

_“Would you like to live with us here?” The brunette suddenly asked, Emma’s fingers stilled for a brief moment._

_The undercover agent swallowed quickly, leaning closer to her lover, “Yes, I would love to. But I don’t want to impose or something.”_

_Regina’s brow furrowed, lifting her head up she looked truly confused at Emma. “Why would you even think such thing?”_

_Emma sighed quietly, while leaning back against the arm of the couch. “I don’t know? It’s just a feeling.”_

_Biting her lower lip, Regina grasped Emma’s hand tenderly. “You would never impose, love. I want you here and the same goes for Henry. Just think about all the possibilities.”_

_Emma’s eyebrow quirked up, a small smile gracing her lips. “I see, you want access to this,” pointing at her body, she grinned madly, “whenever you want to.”_

_Regina rolled her eyes, as she took one of the pillows and threw it at Emma’s head._

_“Mind out of the gutter, Miss Swan.” She teased, but couldn’t hide a smile that was spreading across her lips._

_“All jokes aside now, I’d love to live here.” Emma breathed, pulling Regina on top of her._

_“Good, I want you here. We go through your last mission together and then we can finally be a family.” Regina whispered, her hands cradling Emma’s face._

 

**Storybrooke present day**

 

Regina felt awful.

Since Mitchell had called her, she couldn’t sleep, eat or even rest.

Her nerves were on fire, her mind racing with thoughts and images. Did Emma fall? Was she dead? Or Injured? Her heart was heavy with fear. Anxiety taking over her mind and body.

Not even Henry was able to calm her, who had taken it upon himself to reassure and comfort her. She could not be prouder of her young son, acting so mature.

David and Mary Margaret were on the edge as well. After Mitchell’s call, Regina had informed Emma’s parents.

The only person, who didn’t lose their calm, was Zelena. She pushed through the worry and fear.

She remained solid as a rock. She didn’t believe for one second, that Emma was dead.

“Get your shit together, Regina!” Zelena sighed, pushing a plate with fresh fruit to her sister.

The brunette eyed the plate blankly, not touching it.

“You need to eat! Imagine Emma is fine and sees you like…like that? Don’t you think she would blame herself for this?”

Regina’s gaze jumped back to Zelena’s face, who looked determined at her. With slow movements, the brunette picked up a piece of apple.

“Very good, now…We will need at least 3 hours, until we’re at the airport tomorrow. So we should head out early in the morning.” Zelena spoke, looking at her map app on her phone.

“Yes, we do not know if the traffic goes smoothly.” Regina whispered.

Zelena nodded, swiping at her screen. “Henry will be staying with Mary and David, so that’s settled.”

Regina rubbed her palms together, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her erratic heart.

* * *

 

The clock marked 1 AM and Regina was wide-awake. She stared at her ceiling, listening to her heartbeat.

 She knew that Zelena was right. She should believe in Emma, believe that she was still alive and already on her way to Boston.

The blonde had done this job before and was no amateur. Mitchell’s way of informing, however, did lack of empathy and actual information.

Regina frowned slightly, as she rolled over, grabbing Emma’s pillow. Inhaling deeply, she swore she could still smell Emma.

She started to smile, remembering all those hours of raw passion spent in this bed. She loved and craved every single second of her time with Emma.

Regina sighed quietly, pressing her face further into the pillow. She never loved anyone before and after Emma. It always came back to the blonde.

She closed her eyes, her grip tightening around Emma’s pillow.

“ _I love you_.”

* * *

 

Regina took a deep breath, as she watched the road. Pressing further more into the passenger seat, she closed her eyes.

“Everything will be fine, Regina.” Zelena mumbled, looking to the street ahead of them.

Regina opened her eyes again, looking wearily at her older sister.

“Emma is the only person I have ever loved. I wasted 10 years, because I was too scared to act on my feelings or even admit it. Now that this opportunity – the opportunity of a happy life – is within my grasp, makes me scared – scared of fate beating me.” Regina wiped her tears away, searching her pockets for a tissue.

Zelena swallowed, absolutely understanding her sister fears. She reached for Regina’s hand, pressing it reassuringly.

“I know its hard sis, really. But don’t forget what you two been through. Emma came back to town; she saved you from a shitty fiancé, who would have wrecked your life! In the process, you two managed to get past all these obstacles, like – being emotional blind or stubborn as hell -,” The redhead snickered briefly, not missing Regina’s dark look.

“What I’m trying to say is, that no matter how much life throws at you two, you always learn and come out even stronger. Within the blink of an eye, you will be married to her. If Emma were a man, I’d say she already knocked you up, but that’s obviously not possible.”

“I highly doubt THAT, Zelena. It’s not like time was in favor of us.” The brunette grumbled, her shoulders sagging.

Zelena snorted, which transferred quickly into laughing. “Oh Regina, you might be right. But still, you two must have fucked like rabbits.”

Regina gaped at her sister’s bluntness, a blush creeping up her neck.

“Don’t play so coy, Regina. You are no nun. I mean all these years without one another, pent up lust, oh and not to mention your very obvious jealousy of Natalie Mitchell.” Zelena counted, stopping at a red light.

“How do you know –“

“Kathryn, she was there, remember?” Zelena quickly answered, checking her rearview mirror.

“What is it with you and Kathryn recently? Have I missed something?” Regina asked warily, watching Zelena’s face with rapt attention.

A blush painted the redhead’s face and she avoided Regina’s eyes.

“Oh my god…You and Kathryn???” Regina exclaimed in surprise.

Zelena huffed, clearly trying to avoid the situation.

“Oh Zee, don’t play so coy!” Regina mocked her, leaning closer to her sister, “I want to know everything! How did you two get involved? I have every right to know.”

Zelena growled under her breath, rolling her eyes at Regina’s curiosity. “Fine…It happened a few months ago. She was at my place; we talked, got drunk, made out. At first we thought, it happened because of the alcohol. Since then, we have been exploring these uncharted waters. It is pleasant. I thought you already suspected something, but oh well…given that you were so wrapped up in your own messy love life.” Zelena shrugged, focusing on the road again.

Suddenly Regina started to laugh; a deep, throaty laugh. Her body shook, her head thrown back.

“What in the world is so funny now?” Zelena asked in irritation.

Regina wiped some tears away, trying to calm herself. “I just thought about Mother! She would turn around in her grave, if she knew that both her daughters do enjoy the firm loving of women.”

Zelena started laughing and nodded her head, “oh god, you are so right. Hmm, she raised us well.”

Regina smiled, turning her head to car window. “Thank you Zelena.”

“What for?” Zelena asked in confusion.

“For being there for me, you had just taken my mind off all these troubled thoughts.” The brunette whispered, looking with teary eyes at her sister.

“Oooh...That goes without saying, Regina. I’m always there for you – to either annoy or help you.”

* * *

 

They rushed through the busy airport, reading the signs on their way to the gate. Regina’s heart was pounding, threatening to break through her chest the closer they got.

“There it is…” Zelena breathed, pointing at the sign that read A. Regina scanned the people around them, frantically searching anything that indicated that Emma was still alive.

Panic clouding her mind; she leaned against a pillar, trying to breathe calmly and deeply in.

“Regina, calm down…” Zelena whispered, placing a warm hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Slowly people started to enter the gate, quickly rushing to the awaiting crowd.

Zelena looked around, trying to make out Emma or anyone related to her.

That was when she saw a flight attendant with a blonde woman in a wheelchair.

“Regina, there she is.”

The brunette whipped around, looking for Emma.

“Emma!” She yelled, starting to run.

The blonde looked up, a grin forming on her face. She hoisted herself, tightly holding onto the wheelchairs armrest.

The flight attendant handed her a crutch, as she smiled at Emma. “Your luggage will be here shortly.”

“Thanks!” Emma mumbled, leaning on the crutch.

Regina reached her, taking in the blonde. “What happened?” She whispered, not realizing that she was crying.

Emma turned fully to Regina, stepping forward – closing the distance.

“Later, can you hug me please?” Emma whispered in question.

Regina handed her purse to Zelena, as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s slender frame.

Emma buried her face on Regina’s neck, inhaling deeply the brunette’s scent. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Oh me too Emma, me too.” Regina said her voice raspy and heavy with tears.

 Emma leaned back, gazing into brown eyes. Smiling softly, she captured soft, red lips.

The brunette returned the kiss equally soft, her tongue tenderly stroking Emma’s lips. Her teeth carefully grazing the tip of the blonde’s tongue.

Clearing her throat, Zelena looked from the luggage back to Emma and Regina. “Um, there are kids present.”

Emma chuckled against Regina’s lips, slowly letting the brunette go. “Yeah, let’s go…I can’t wait to get home.”

* * *

 

“So this fucker shot me, in the back. Thank god, I wore my heavy bulletproof vest. It broke the skin and I have to do some physical therapy, but other than that I’m fine.” Emma explained munching on her fries that Regina got her from a fast food restaurant.

Regina sighed quietly, as she pictured Emma lying on the ground, bleeding.

“Mitchell scared the living hell out of Regina, Emma. She called, gave her the flight details and hung up. We were all scared, to be honest.” The redhead said, looking at Emma through the rearview mirror.

“I’m so sorry for that. I couldn’t reach out. The minute they escorted me out of the hospital, I was taken to the airport and released from duty.” She grabbed Regina’s hand, her thumb drawing soothing circles.

“So are you done for good now?” Regina questioned, her eyes shining with hope and relief.

Emma looked up at her girlfriend, starting to smile she nodded. “Yes, baby...I’m done.”

The brunette smiled brightly at that, kissing Emma’s hand. “That makes me incredibly happy.”

* * *

 

They drove straight to Regina’s house. During the drive, Emma had called her parents to assure them that she was okay and alive.

Regina helped the blonde up the stairs, while Zelena followed them with Emma’s luggage.

“On Monday you should call Kathryn, she’s a great PT.” Zelena suggested, placing the bags on the stairs.

“I bet she is.” Regina grinned, winking at Zelena who threw a dark look at her.

Emma raised one eyebrow, looking suspiciously at them, “did I miss something?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Regina laughed, walking past Emma.

“Have a goodnight Emma, get well soon. Bye crazy sister.” Zelena called after Regina, who just laughed loudly.

Emma followed Regina shortly after. Her back and muscles sore from the traveling.

“You must be tired…” Regina noticed, handing Emma a bottle of water.

“Yeah, my back is screaming…” She sighed, leaning against the counter.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Regina asked slowly, stepping closer to Emma.

“Will you join me?” The blonde grinned, her finger’s playing with Regina’s blouse.

“Gladly, but first we should tape your wound properly, so it does not get wet.” The brunette winked, catching Emma’s finger.

“Good thought. Speaking of which, I really cannot do any – well – moves that would be taxing on the body right now. So…um…” She looked sheepishly at her love, biting her lip.

“Sex can wait, Emma. You need to get better first - that is all that matters.” Regina whispered, wrapping an arm around the former agent’s shoulder.

* * *

 

 Emma sighed in relief, as the hot water caressed her exhausted body. She smiled at Regina, who sat across from her.

“This is heaven.”

“I agree it is.” Regina rasped, her feet leaning against Emma’s thighs.

“God, I missed all of this so much. Unbelievable.” The blonde exclaimed, playing with some of the bubbles.

Regina watched Emma in sheer love and amazement. Even at times of stress and horror, good things could happen.

“By the way, what’s going on with Kat and Zee?” Emma asked, drawing lazy patterns on Regina’s foot.

“Oh they have a thing.” Regina grinned brightly, running her foot up and down on Emma’s leg.

“Oh my god, really? Is everyone gay in your family?” Emma laughed, sitting up a little as she tried to touch more of Regina’s leg.

“Apparently,” she glided closer to Emma, so the blonde could touch her, “I think it is a good thing.”

“I agree about this.” Emma whispered, her hands running up and down Regina’s toned legs.


	15. The time after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the finale and I do hope you like it. Thank you all for the kudos and your comments, I would also like to know your full opinion about this one.  
> Take care and enjoy!

„Emma, I don’t know if it is supposed to look like that.“ Henry questioned, his eyes scanning the waffle iron. The waffle dough hung limply from the hot iron, “I think you added too much dough.”

Emma chewed on her lower lip, as she tried to wipe the dough from the steaming iron. Almost burning the cloth in the process. “Damn…”

“Look, we can do that, okay? Your Mother will be here in -,” her eyes darted to the clock, “f…udge, thirty minutes.”

She placed the defaced waffles on a plate, while pouring another load of dough into the iron.

A set of key clattered and Emma froze, while the front door slowly opened.

Henry’s eyes went wide, as her darted for the hallway, “Mom! Good to see you, um...you are early?”

Regina smiled softly at her son, closing the door behind her.

“Yes I wanted to surprise you two, where is Emma?” The Mayor asked, as she walked closer to the kitchen, smelling something delicious. “Is this the smell of waffles?”

Emma rushed through the kitchen, trying to clean her mess quickly. “Um, hey babe.”

Regina looked at the messy kitchen counter and the waffle iron that was drenched in gooey dough.

Emma grabbed the empty bowl, shoving it into the dishwasher. “I know it looks messy. I’ll clean everything, promise.”

Regina bit her lower lip, hard – as her eyes scanned her precious kitchen, she swallowed thickly, her pulse beating rapidly.

“It is…it is…fine, Emma. Thank you for the…waffles.” She cleared her throat, turning to the fridge.

“Are you mad?”

“No, I’m…just trying to control my urge to – never mind. I have to stow away the groceries.” Regina ruffled through the paper bags.

Emma sighed quietly, busing herself with cleaning the kitchen.

“How did your appointment at Whale’s go?” The brunette asked, after a few moments of silence.

“Oh pretty good. He cleared me for work; my back is good as new.”

Regina looked from the bag, back at Emma and started to smile. “Oh I’m so happy for you, Emma.”

The blonde returned the smile, while she washed her hands. It has been one month, since she left the CIA and returned home – to Storybrooke.

The recovery hadn’t been so hard, as Emma first thought. Thanks to Regina, Henry, her parents and friends, she had been able to go through it swiftly and easily.

“Is it safe, to hug you now – without you setting me on fire, for messing up your kitchen?” Emma grinned briefly, seeking her girlfriend’s eyes.

Regina rolled mockingly her eyes, as she folded the paper bag. “You make me sound like I am a monster or some evil queen.”

Emma chuckled, crossing the room, as she wrapped her arms around her brunette lover.

“You can be pretty intimidating.” Emma whispered, pressing a light kiss against Regina’s temple, “my majesty.”

Regina’s lips connected with Emma’s in one movement and she pressed, the former agent against her fridge, “on second thought, that evil queen thing doesn’t sound so bad.”

Emma giggled against Regina’s lips, wrapping her arms tighter around the slender figure. “Oh I bet.”

“Ew…”

Both women jumped apart, as they saw Henry standing in the doorway.

“I really like that we are a family now and all, but this kissing thing is weird.” The young boy exclaimed, wincing at the pictures in his head.

“Sorry Henry, but it’s a package deal. Other than that, your mother is on a diet - on a se…ouch.” Emma rubbed her arm, where Regina had slapped her – urging her stop the words.

“You are on a diet, mom? Why? You look great.” Henry questioned, his eyes taking in Regina’s body.

“Emma was just joking; I think while she was messing up my kitchen, she lost some brain cells along the way.” Regina explained to her son, her eyes never leaving Emma’s.

“You will pay for that, later.” Emma whispered, pinching Regina’s butt softly.

Regina laughed, licking her lips as she looked at Emma’s stained tank top, “I can’t wait, Miss Swan.”

* * *

 

Emma filled out another report, while her foot tapped a rhythmic beat. Her father was out for the day, going fishing with Frederick and some other people. Emma didn’t mind, she wanted him to relax and have fun.

She liked her new, but easy and quiet lifestyle in Storybrooke. It felt like a nice change and relief in some ways.

Every single morning, since one month, Emma woke up next to Regina and it was everything she every wanted from life.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed her phone, scrolling to Regina’s name.

_“I love you.”_

It didn’t take too long and her phone beeped with a new message.

“ **I love you more**.”

Emma grinned, while she browsed through her gallery, looking for one specific picture. 

When she had her last physical therapy session, she took a picture of her sweaty upper body after.

Switching back to her message app, she sent the picture to Regina – no words, only the picture.

“I’m quite relieved, to see you so well and already back in business.”

Emma’s head jerked up, as she looked at Natalie Mitchell, who somehow managed to sneak into the station.

“Jesus, you scared me.” Emma huffed, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Mitchell chuckled, as she walked towards the blonde’s desk, “already slacking? Have I taught you nothing?”

Emma rolled her eyes, as she leaned back in her chair. “There must be a reason as to why you are here?”

Mitchell sat down, folded her hands together her eyes scanning Emma

“No specific reason, not business, if that’s what you are worried about?”

Emma’s brow furrowed and she looked at her former boss in question, “okay, I’m just cautious, you know.”

“Of course, I understand. How have you been doing?” Mitchell smiled earnestly at her former agent.

“Good, recovery went well…First week back on the job, I really can’t complain.” Emma answered, her eyes curiously watching Mitchell.

“I’m really glad, Emma. How are things with Regina?”

Emma smiled, when her phone vibrated against her leg, she swallowed.

“Better than ever, leaving the CIA was the right decision.” Emma replied lightly, “actually, how are the boys?”

“They retreated too – shortly after you left. Kozik works as a Marshal and Hoyt is on the sea, he took over his father’s fishing company.” Mitchell furrowed her brow, “why ever he would do that.”

Emma laughed quietly, shaking her head in amusement, “well, he always liked fish – so there’s nothing wrong about that. What about Ryker?”

“He’s opened his own bar in New York City. It is a sports bar.” Mitchell clapped her hands together, smiling fondly about the events.

“Aww, that is great – “

“Emma…Mitchell???” Regina rushed through the hallway, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

“Regina, hey – what are you doing here?” Emma asked in confusion, slowly standing up.

“You didn’t text back, so I was worried,” her gaze quickly darting to Natalie, “what are you doing here?”

Mitchell raised her hands, jumping to her feet, “I was passing through town and wanted to check on Emma, that is all.”

Regina’s gaze focused on her, silently challenging the woman – eventually the brunette nodded, her gaze shifting back to Emma.

“Anyway, I think I should get going. It was you good seeing you, Emma.” She smiled at her former agent, when her eyes flew back to Regina, “Regina, take care.” She nodded, swiftly leaving the station.

“Regina, you didn’t have to be so rude.” Emma mumbled, plopping down onto her chair.

“Excuse me? I was simply worried, that she wanted you back.” Regina said in defense, her eyes wide and open.

Emma sighed, patting her lap, prompting her lover to sit down.

Regina eyed the blonde’s lap wryly, eventually giving in she sunk down.

“I may have overreacted,” the brunette sighed, her finger’s caressing Emma’s neck, “I was just worried.”

Emma smiled sweetly at Regina, as she kissed tenderly the brunette’s jaw. “I know, its okay baby. I would’ve done the same.”

Regina closed her eyes, at Emma’s enticing touches. “Soo…that picture…”

Emma bit back a grin, as she watched Regina intently, “what about it?”

“It’ is – hot and I slowly realized that I suffer from lack of sex. This is so unlike me.” Regina whispered, nibbling on Emma’s ear.

Emma chuckled, her grasp around Regina’s waist tightening. “Is it my fault?”

Regina sighed, her fingers running through Emma’s hair, “it certainly is.”

“Show me how much you want to punish me.” Emma rasped, her fingers slowly unbuttoning Regina’s blouse.

“Emma, wait – Da… David.” She hissed, covering the blonde’s hands with her own.

“On a fishing trip, with his guys.” Emma whispered back, freeing her hands from the brunette’s grasp.

“Oh…oh,” Regina bit back a moan, as she felt Emma’s tongue at her neck, “let’s wait until tonight, okay? I want it to be special.”

Emma pouted, her fingers not letting go of the Regina’s waist.

After a stern look, Emma let her slowly go, “fine, tonight it is then.” Emma smiled, “oh by the way, wanna go on a trip to NY City with me?”

Regina looked in surprise at her girlfriend, while she readjusted her blouse and hair.

“One of my guys opened his bar there and I wanted to visit him, see how it’s going.” Emma explained quickly, at the brunette’s surprised look.

“Oh, of course…Yes, I’d love to.” Regina responded, leaning down, to press a quick kiss onto Emma’s lips.

“I love you.” Emma sighed against Regina’s full, red lips.

“I love you.” Regina whispered back, her eyes brimming with love and warmth.

* * *

 

Softly biting Regina’s thigh, Emma chuckled when she heard a strangled moan. “Stop playing games.” The brunette hissed.

Emma grinned briefly, as her hands slowly parted Regina’s legs. She breathed deeply in, her eyes feasting on Regina’s wet sex. “Oh my…”

The blonde leaned closer, her tongue drawing lazy patterns. She moaned quietly at the taste and the feel.

Regina panted heavily, one hand buried in Emma’s hair, the other holding onto the bed for dear life.

Using her fingers now, Emma rubbed her lover’s clit softly, not quite giving her the friction the mayor so desperately needed.

After few torturing moments of just light touches, Emma gave in and wrapped her lips around Regina’s clit – sucking it hard.

Regina moaned, her grasp on Emma’s hair tightening, her back arching off the bed.

Emma slowly entered Regina with two fingers, holding still she watched her girlfriend, who tried to catch her breath.

Regina looked at her with hooded eyes; she smiled lazily. Her hips tried to move against Emma’s fingers. “Hard, baby.” The brunette rasped.

The blonde grinned devilishly at her, as she started to move her fingers – at first slowly.

The movement of her fingers quickly sped up, and Emma felt soon Regina clenching around her fingers.

“I’m…” the rest of Regina’s words went into stutter and moans. The blonde helped her riding the orgasm out, carefully removing her fingers after.

“I missed that!” Regina sighed, pulling Emma on top of her. The blonde smiled dopily, tenderly kissing her girlfriend.

“Marry me?” Emma mumbled quietly against the brunette’s lips.

Regina’s eyes went wide, and she looked at Emma in utter surprise. “What was that?”

Emma swallowed, looking down at the brunette’s clavicle where a light hickey graced her skin.

She took a deep breath, gazing back at Regina. “Do you want to marry me?”

A wide smile spread across Regina’s face and she kissed her lover passionately, “yes, Emma yes!”

The blonde laughed against Regina’s lips and drew her in for another lingering kiss.

“I’ll get the ring tomorrow.”

 

**FIN**


End file.
